Shocking Hinata
by ragingspeed
Summary: Set in chapter 700, the raikage is unhappy with the current peace and wants war, the only thing more monstrous than his appetite for destruction is lust, and he has a certain Hyuga in mind.
1. Chapter 1

Background: This is set in chapter 700, Hinata is married with two kids to Naruto, the world is at peace Naruto is Hokage, but there is trouble brewing in the leaf.

"Dammit we can't do that to Naruto he has a family for Christ sake" Tsunade screamed at the council, Sakura bowing her head in disgust at the suggestion of the council. The cloud had secretly been building up there forces, while Naruto had started to disarm the leafs and the other villages. "We have no other choice, we have to meet the Raikages demands, and give him the Hyuga somehow, we can't just hand her over she has to go willingly or at least be tricked into giving him a child" an Elderly council member said . Tsunade sighed "fine this makes me sick. But the last thing I want is the peace ending, Sakura you and me will be tasked at achieving the impossible, somehow making Hinata cheat on her love of her life, and give that black bastard the Raikage a kid" she said storming out the room.

Hinata had grown into somewhat of a MILF or at least that's what she heard in whispers of kids whenever she went shopping. Standing at 5'4 the Hyuga princess was a sight to behold, her breasts had grown bigger from child birth to an impressive and back hurting DDD bra size, that still at 36 years old still defied gravity. She had let her hair grow out since she got married it now went to down to her ass, covering her shapely and plump behind nicely

. Although no longer an active ninja Hinata still kept in shape through regular exercise and had taken up yoga, to improve her flexibility for her style. Today since it was so hot she had decided to put on a rather modest summer dress, but what it lacked for in showcasing her bust it made up for showing her pale smooth toned legs.(here is the dress  fs70/PRE/i/2010/364/7/a/pretty_dress_hinata_by_ )

Tsunade sama and Sakura had just spoken with Naruto apparently, and had told her she would be the new ambassador for Kumo( the cloud), a position she was very honoured with although It meant more time entertaining foreign dignitaries and less time with her husband and kids, but Sakura had assured her it was for the best and what was good for the village. Her first assignment after going to confirm the mission details with her husband Naruto, was she would be looking after the old Raikage, and keeping him busy for his 1 month trip to the leaf.

Hinata started to make her way to main gate to greet the raikage, unaware of the vile plan unfolding around her. Tsunade had already met up with the Raikage, agreed to his demands but the only way he would be allowed Hinata is if he could fuck her willingly or trick her, they wouldn't simply hand her over, Naruto would never allow it, the Raikage reluctantly had agreed to this plan.

The Raikage smiled uneasily, trying not to notice how Hinata's massive breasts bounced as she walked. She was dressed modestly, most would say, but still, the tops of her boobs jiggled as she walked out to the gate to greet him. He took a handkerchief out of his inside pocket and dabbed at his sweaty forehead, pushing all details of the sinister plot to make Hinata his aside. Tricking a woman wasn't right, but it would have to be his tactic, since he was convinced that, when such a lovely woman had a warrior like Naruto to pleasure her in bed, she would never stoop to adultery with such a homely man- for that was how he saw himself.

Hinata greeted him politely, with a touch of eagerness. "Welcome." She beamed, opening the gate so that he could slip in past her.

"What a lovely place." He said, or thought he said, as a better part of his focus was used trying not to gawk at Hinata's beauty and body. He must have said something right, because she nodded and smiled again, starting to detail the village's history and what had happened within the walls of the community in the past decade or so. Her husband, she said, was the infamous Naruto, and though the Raikage already knew this, he felt a stab of jealousy that any other man owned this magnificent creature.

All at once he realized that she had stopped talking and was regarding him with amusement, head cocked to the side. Her deep eyes were somewhat bemused, and all at once they had something both soft and predatory about them, something that made him comfortable and aroused. That didn't change the fact, though, that he had been standing here for a few minutes, some of them in silence, opening and closing his mouth like a fish while he stared at her deliciously plump lips whilst she talked.

It wasn't that he was an incompetent man. Oh, no. If anyone ever said as much (though of course they never did in front of him) he would give them such a verbal beating that they would have to crawl home in defeat. No, he wasn't stupid or ignorant. But this woman really did seem to have him spellbound with every little twitch of her finger or shifting of her lips. And even better, she seemed seriously ignorant to how alluring she was. Either that, or she was very good at acting.

"Yes, of course!" He stumbled over his words, but Hinata, being such a kind soul, only smiled and led him into the small village. He had no idea what he had agreed to, only that she had seemed like she was waiting for an answer to a question. A tour of the village, perhaps?

His suspicion was quickly confirmed when Hinata began pointing out different businesses and houses where noteworthy people lived. For what it was worth, the Raikage was trying to keep himself interested in the village, and though it was very pretty, he had admitted to himself already that Hinata was more beautiful than even the budding flowers on the trees. Every time she turned towards him to make sure he had heard her, his eyes snapped up to her face and his hand shakily stroked his platinum facial hair, which was shockingly noticeable against his tanned skin.

He knew he was decently attractive- even young women still fawned over him from time to time. He was a man with experience, and he assumed they knew that, as they seemed to get as horny as rabbits whenever they thought they were alone with him. He didn't mind the attention, not at all, but being who he was, the Raikage had very high standards in women. Not many of the village girls had really interested him enough for him to maintain an actual relationship- but Hinata.

She was so perfect, it was hard to believe she was real. Granted, she was married with two children, but you wouldn't know it by looking at her. Sure, she may have looked her age, but she still looked exceedingly youthful and was- the Raikage blushed as he searched for the right term- very…. perky for her age. He guessed- rightly so- that her sons' friends would probably fuck her with no qualms about her being married or the fact that she had, in fact, birthed their best friend. She was too hot to them, too undeniably worthy, that they would not hesitate to dive into bed with her- no matter how small they were, they would take the opportunity by the horns. He would have bet money on it.

"Yes, it's very lovely." He murmured in a silence between Hinata's sentences. He was staring directly at her ass, as she was now walking in front of him. As she swung her hips side to side rhythmically, he almost felt like he would drool. A bit of innocently pale pink lace peeked out naughtily where her kimono dipped low on her side- he could only see it when she swung her arms lightly as she walked. Just the thought of slipping off that silky kimono off of her skin- which might arguably be even silkier than said kimono- drove him crazy and gave him an erection. Or, rather, only added to his pleasure and made him stiffen further, as he was already painfully hard.

It was hard to predict when Hinata would look up, but he managed to avoid being detected while his eyes lasciviously took in every single curve of hers. And if he couldn't explicitly see it, his imagination took over. He had never kidded himself- he knew he wasn't too creative of a person, but Hinata-chan seemed to make him so aroused that he was driven to imagining the sounds she might make if he drove his huge cock into her wet-

"And this is the place you'll be staying." Hinata said, mercifully breaking off his daydream before it could get any more detailed. He almost blushed when he realized that his body had gotten so loose that he probably would have made a noise aloud if he had continued to imagine his body pressing hers into the bed. He shook his head sharply, and though Hinata shook her head in a puzzled gesture, he only smiled at her. He would NOT look at those pale, smooth legs, he would not, he would not, he would-

"I hope you'll be comfortable here." She smiled, and if she herself was uncomfortable, she didn't show it. It was odd, thought the Raikage, that this demure little vixen wasn't bothered by his presence- after all, tension among everyone was being stretched dangerously thin, and it wasn't long until one of the bonds between allies snapped. Something would be irrevocably ruined, he predicted- but what?

"What's on your mind?"

"What? The Raikage asked, shocked that she seemed to have been reading his thoughts.

Hinata blinked patiently and slowly explained, "You seem as if you have an awful lot going on in there." She tapped her own head, her shiny hair falling all the way down to her hips to curve over her plump bottom and wide, well balanced hips.

The Raikage cleared his throat, pasting on a neutral smile for her benefit. He didn't want her to think she was doing anything wrong. "Oh. There was just a bit of travel. It tired me."

Hinata nodded thoughtfully, trying to be a graceful and good ambassador. She wanted to look fair and equal to the old Raikage. And so she spoke hesitantly, but still Hinata did speak her mind. "You seem as though something is troubling you, Raikage." She bowed her head slightly, looking up at him through her thick, long eyelashes. He felt his muscles start to melt, and it took all he had as a man- both physically and emotionally- not to just confess everything he felt.

Doing so would ruin the plan. He must trick her, he knew, or have her offer herself to him, which he was fairly sure she wouldn't do.

And so he smiled again, wide and open, and at the same time very deceptively. It wasn't his nature, but since the council had wanted it this way- there was no other way this could be- he was willing to be a bit underhanded in getting what he wanted, even if it wasn't exactly aligned with his morals. And so, the Raikage lied with a smile on his face.

"Nothing is troubling me, princess. Nothing at all." He leaned down- he was much taller than she- and pressed his lips against hers. For a brief second, so quickly that Hinata later could not be sure if it had happened, his tongue slid over her sweet lips. He was intoxicated by her, but he had just enough strength to pull back and walk past her, thanking her again for the tour.

He left Hinata blushing and internally reeling. Naruto was her truest love. She was married! What would he think if he could see what had just occurred?

The Raikage sighed, and for a moment he wished he had just broken the council's rules and pressed her up against the wall. He knew he could make her scream far louder than Naruto ever could- but would she admit that she loved it, or would she be so paralyzed by fear that her body shut down and she would not realize that the waves of pleasure were stronger than any that had ever gripped her before?

He headed towards the room that Hinata had pointed out to him and slid open the door, sliding it back in place quietly as he came in. He knew the rooms around him were probably empty, as they were eerily devoid of noise at the moment. He supposed it made sense, as they didn't trust the Raikage fully (they being the council, he thought) and would make sure to have him isolated whenever possible.

He turned from the door and nearly had a heart attack to find someone on his bed. The first room was a place to drink sake, to relax, to eat dinner, but through the open screen door he saw Sakura lounging on his bed. Somewhat awkwardly, he noted. He knew immediately what she was doing here and why she was doing it. Yet, he wasn't going to say no to a good fuck, he thought vulgarly with a smile.

He walked closer, shutting the bedroom door slightly behind him. "And why are you here? I didn't ask for you, Sakura." The Raikage raised his blond eyebrows. His eyes ran up and down her body, which wasn't as desirable as Hinata's. "Not that I'm complaining." He said neutrally, his eyes lingering on her lacy, revealing lingerie. "But you already had some damn fine eye candy show me around."

Sakura gritted her teeth. She knew he was playing around with her on purpose, saying demeaning things just because he could. And though she took marriage seriously, anything to keep the Raikage happy was a plus- for the village, and therefore for the entire nation and nations beyond. One ripple could set off a hundred wars between friends. Sakura knew this well. And lately the tension was unbearably thick- she knew that they were on the verge of breaking out into battle.

So if she could keep the leader of another village happy, she would- ugh- have to fulfill his every wish. And, as Sakura considered his smirk, she realized he was a man who would have many. She watched as he pulled off his shirt with stiff movements, very business-like. She may as well have been a sex doll, she thought wryly.

"Scream as loud as you like." He said to her as he unzipped his pants. So she was wrong, then- she was something less than a sex doll… she was like a servant to him, something to fuck while he closed his eyes and imagined Hinata's ass bouncing in front of him, her rose-petal lips parted as she gasped for breath and begged for mercy.

Before she could even rethink what she was allowing him to do- and she had had a lot of time to think about it while waiting for him- he grabbed her hips and pulled her across the bed. A slight sheen of sweat covered his dark skin from the demanding hike around the village and it's surrounding territory. He smelled musky, and Sakura wrinkled her nose, unsure if it was an attractive smell or not.

His rough voice brought her back to the bed. "Crotchless, hm? Did you think of everything?" He sounded surprised. Sakura looked up and saw the Raikage contemplating her with somewhat new eyes. It was quick to fade, though, and soon he was aggressively pushing her against the edge of the bed. He bent her over the end of the bed, her feet planted on the floor. Her toes curled instinctively as the chill of the hardwood hit her bare soles.

She half turned, as if needing to see what he was doing- to make sure he wouldn't do anything extraordinarily evil. He didn't notice at first- his cock had lolled out of his jeans, now uncontrollable. It stuck straight out, and it was probably no bigger than the average man's, but since Sakura did not want him inside of her, it looked excessively huge and harder than it should've been.

He suddenly caught her looking and spun her around so quickly that her head spun. Before Sakura knew what had happened, she had been pushed to the ground as if she were as light as a sheet. And his erection was being rolled across her lips- one of his hands was on the hilt, and the other in Sakura's hair. He had no intentions of making her suck him to reach orgasm, but Sakura still felt bile in her throat. An odd mixture of disgust and hate, and faintly, anticipation and lust. But overall her loyalty shone through in her movements, and instinctively she pulled away.

He tightened his grip on her hair and pulled her back to him, so that she was unsteadily forced onto her knees and hands. "Do it." He commanded, shoving his member against her lips, teasingly rubbing pre-cum on her lips. She felt fear surge through her- he was strong, and easily capable of snapping her neck. In the next moment, she was enraged that she had for one second thought she was not capable of defending herself. Sure, he was… massive. But she was strong, too.

Impatiently the Raikage pulled her head back and used the hand that previously stroked himself to pry open her mouth. Her jaw was clenched, so there was a bit of resistance, but the Raikage was strong and barely noticed it enough to care. He thrust his cock into her mouth, and did not hesitate to shove himself down her throat.

Sakura, choking, had to grudgingly inhale, which meant somewhat sucking him. Her teeth scraped none too delicately against his skin, but as he moved his hips back and forwards, he couldn't be bothered to punish her further- this was enough, he decided. He was face fucking her now, and Sakura felt, against her will, tears forming at the edges of her eyes from sheer panic and pain. She was making a wheezy sound- she couldn't barely breath. Every time she tried to inhale, there he was again, giving her a break for about a second and then pushing himself deeper down her throat. She bit down hard as he moved, and contrary to causing pain, he moaned.

His eyes were closed, obviously thinking of Hinata. She was extremely irritated that she had brought him any kind of pleasure. She pulled back, resisting his strong grip. His hands slid out of her hair willingly, to her surprise, but it was short lived. "You're right. That was enough to make you wet." He panted teasingly, removing himself from her throat with a tight popping noise. Sakura struggled to get up, but he quickly grabbed her hips and once again bent her over the bed. His thick finger slid inside of her. He chuckled heartily. "You're so wet, you dirty whore."

He knew that sometimes womens loved being called such names in bed- it made them freaks. Sure enough, Sakura blushed- he even leaned over her to check. But was it from arousal or anger? He couldn't find the heart to care. He rubbed the head of his member against her clit, making her yelp loudly in shock. He had done it very suddenly, very uncaringly. The Raikage smiled. "You may yet be a good girl, Sakura."

She bit her tongue at the sound of his lips speaking her name. Her hands gripped the sheets, and she felt those aforementioned tears still pooled at the outer corners of her eyes. "Just do it." She snapped. Sakura didn't want this- but she didn't really have a choice. She did it for her village, her children, her husband…

Sakura blinked the tears away, but fresh ones would soon appear as the Raikage pushed his cock deep inside of her. She hissed in pain at such an abrupt entry, and hated herself for being aroused by any of this. It was hard not to be, she reasoned, but still. His hand snaked around her waist and deftly fingered her, flicking her clit. The other rested on her hip to keep her in place, and so he could have leverage to thrust, which he was already doing very strongly.

She felt herself slicken even further, but she bit her tongue harder so that she wouldn't make a noise. She would not give him any more of herself than her body. He didn't deserve it. Sakura tasted blood, but she still chewed on her own tongue. Unfastening her lingerie top- useless, really- his lips ran down her spine, knowing it would annoy her. It was fun to feel her body stiffen, to resist his insistent thrusting. Yet he knew somehow that she did in fact like it, no matter how faintly.

He slowly pulled out of her, his hands flying off of her. For one blessed moment, Sakura opened her eyes and inhaled deeply, sighing in relief. Was it over?

Of course it wasn't. The Raikage turned her around and spread her legs so widely that she made a small mewl of discontent, to which he only laughed. "Such a cute little thing." He pouted, leaning down to suck on her clit briefly. Her back arched against her will and she let out a soft cry of pleasure, before realizing that this wasn't her husband and it wasn't a good thing. She growled at him to cover up the yell, but he had already heard it. She couldn't take it back, couldn't snatch it from the air.

He smirked down at her infuriatingly. "I never did say…. thank you, Sakura, for some entertainment. Your village is awfully boring." She opened her mouth angrily to reply but he had already inserted himself once again, pounding into her with all he had. He was very persuasive, Sakura thought grouchily, though she could barely think at all, much less breathe normally. "Fuck… you…" She said coolly, though her tone was more strained than she would have liked.

"You're already doing that." He cooed to her almost sweetly, as demeaning as ever. He gripped her hips and moved his hips so fast that Sakura couldn't be sure it wasn't by some act of magic. How could anyone move this fast? Coupled with his raw power, it made for a very painful experience. But she felt herself getting closer to climax as he fucked her mercilessly.

"STOP." Sakura demanded, but even she heard the breathiness of her voice, felt herself lean forward so that her breasts were rubbed raw by the sheets. She couldn't stand, but the Raikage had thought of that and was doing a good job of holding her up.

He stopped. Completely stopped, with his cock still curved deep inside of her. He leisurely bent over her figure. "You're not done until I say you're done." He whispered right in her ear, before sucking on her earlobe and biting her playfully. She coughed in disgust, jerking her head away, but it didn't deter him. He took her nipples in his hands and played with them very quickly, before straightening a bit and placing both hands on the bed. Bracing himself for the encore, Sakura thought bitterly. A few tears had escaped at the sheer pain and wrongness of it all.

"Ahhh… No… No!" She yelled, the hot pleasure growing warmer and more frenzied. He bucked into her sloppily, like an animal mating. It was primal, it was rough, and Sakura wanted it to be over and wanted it to last at the same time. She didn't have a choice, however, because the Raikage tightened behind her and breathed more heavily, though he could control the sounds that threatened to emerge.

And very suddenly, without warning, Sakura's pleasure spiked and reached a pivotal point. She moved her hips desperately, suddenly without any thoughts. When you were this hot, you couldn't think anymore- or if you could, it was only of the pleasure radiating from between your legs. She felt herself moving backwards into him as he thrust, and in compliance he fucked her all the harder, using a strength even the Raikage didn't know he had.

She screamed as she came, and the orgasm lasted for a few minutes at the very least, the pleasure swelling around her like music, reaching a crescendo as the Raikage came inside of her. At the feeling of the hot liquid tickling her heat, she gasped needily and humped the bed, cursing as she felt the intense heat move deeper inside of her. When she was done, she lay limp against the bed. The Raikage pondered her form and pulled out, white splattering Sakura's ass. He smacked it, laughing breathlessly.

"Good girl." The Raikage crowed triumphantly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Please rate and review, I need Ideas for what to do next.**

"**I'm not sure about this." Hinata said, barely louder than a murmur. She was blinking in hesitation at the yoga mats the Raikage had unfurled. For some reason, she had expected something a bit more… traditional…? The Raikage was clad in the super-thin material that yoga clothing is often made of, and he had brought a few things for Hinata. She was relieved that none of them were too overly showy. She didn't want to be falling out of her clothing, so he could get a few cheap thrills. No. So far he was being fairly respectable, to which Hinata was both suspicious and grateful.**

"**I'm just going to change." She nodded at the Raikage's insistent look, and as she walked away she felt exposed, even in modest clothing. She bit her lip and shut the door securely behind her. She was accustomed to a few harmless perverts taking enormous pleasure from her smooth skin, massive breasts, curved hips, and lips like petals. She changed very quickly. She kept her hair tucked behind her ears, but she could not hear any attempts to enter the room. The Raikage was stretching a bit when she exited the room, and Hinata found herself feeling a tiny bit less guarded. Safer.**

**Until her eyes were suddenly drawn, as if the pull was magnetic, to his pants. They were tight, probably a size too small- now that Hinata thought about it, her own clothing held her in place not because of the divine quality but because of the fact that it was a bit small for her. Still, it was all very comfortable and appeared smaller than it looked on, she reasoned, and she should be glad it even fit her at all- men were usually a bit bumbling at sizes.**

**But his pants… god only knew how big he was, but the bulge between his muscular legs was enormous. The Raikage smiled covertly as he caught Hinata staring unconsciously. He knew what she was thinking, and he could have even answered her. Eleven inches. He thought as if to answer her, licking his lips slowly at the sight of Hinata's long hair contained in a ponytail, the clothing so tight that he could see her breath- every quiver, every shuddering sigh. He almost moaned, but caught himself- he had been so careful, he couldn't just slip up for nothing. Besides, he couldn't make the first move. Well, technically, he could trick her into having sex, but it was best to be subtle- Hinata wasn't an idiot, after all.**

**He dragged his eyes up from her body just in time- a second later, she looked up at his face, and to her it seemed as if the Raikage had been staring the whole time. Hinata couldn't have been gaping for more than half a minute, but it seemed a lot lengthier than that. Ashamed, she tried to act as if she hadn't been curious about what was dangerously close to ripping the Raikage's pants. Hinata, though, was altogether too innocent in some ways to pull this off. Her cheeks were flushed, as if someone had recklessly applied rouge without rhyme or reason.**

**As she walked over to him, wondering where to start, he nodded at her and began to speak, telling her that they would go through quite a few basic positions before getting to more advanced things. They stretched, and each kept tabs on the other- the Raikage very suavely, Hinata somewhat obviously flinched the tiniest bit if his hands got too close on the mat. A few times, though, the Raikage saw her body slightly gravitate towards him, if she had a good view of his pants. He smirked. Funny thing was, he doubted she had any idea she was doing it.**

**Once they had gotten through the Lotus, the Tree, and such nature named poses, the Raikage stood and then spoke. "We're going to start you out doing a fairly easy position, but I'd like you to hold it until I say so." When Hinata nodded, he went on. "Muscular strength can always be improved upon… in most cases." His dark skin rippled as he flexed, the muscles becoming more pronounced. "Downward facing dog. We'll start with that one." He demonstrated, dropping his hands to the floor and putting his backside up, so that his pose looked almost like a mountain.**

**If Hinata had any qualms about the position, she didn't say so, only mimicked him. After a few tries, he told her, "That's perfect, there, yes, you want to be straight in the arms and legs. Fairly straight…" His voice trailed off at the sight of her ass in the air, right in front of him. Yes, he was peeking. No, he really didn't think before many actions, though he was still a calculating man at heart. He snuck closer, moaning silently as he lowered himself a tiny bit and saw Hinata's lower lips through the fabric. Was it him, or was the fabric damp?**

"**I'm going to help you slide into the next pose. This one's improving your flexibility." He took her hips in his massive hands, quickly pressing his enormous arousal right where she was vulnerable. And then, so fast that he knew she couldn't complain of any touching, he lowered her hips. If anything, he could say he was helping to brace her as she went down. You never knew when a muscle could cramp, he thought. With a grin on his face, the Raikage slipped down to his knees with her. "Arch your back… good girl." He murmured as Hinata did as instructed.**

**Her body was betraying her- when the Raikage peeked again, she was considerably wetter from the (what could be considered) sexual tension and torture he was inflicting upon her. "Spread your legs out a tiny bit further. Up on your toes." He added, making sure she wouldn't object because something was too blatantly sexual. And she listened, as he had known she would. Hinata was putty in his hands, whether she could accept it or not.**

**Her body was slowly tensing, and he commanded her to breath normally. This sometimes happened when certain people exercised- got so focused on movement that they forgot to breath. That, and the fact that her body got wetter as he heard her inhale and exhale shakily. A sound bordering on pleasure slipped out of her body, and he had to exercise supreme self control to not just rip her pants off now and drive himself in her.**

**The Raikage, to pass the time, imagined it. Once again he felt his bulge connect with her pert little ass, or, rather, with how she was positioned, her clit. Her swiveled his hips subtly and the bulge kept tightening in his pants as he teased her. Hinata started to feel slightly uncomfortable, but he hadn't made any move that she could be sure was meant to pleasure her outright.**

"**You're going to bounce on your toes now, so that your legs don't fall asleep." He commanded suddenly, a bit breathless, Hinata thought, from the exercise. She did as instructed, thankful for this, because the ache in her spine now subsided from the feeling of real exercise. The Raikage silently swore, cussing at the sight of her body bouncing up and down and back again. She was so tight, even for her age, and so fresh and desirable…**

**Without thinking anymore, he closed his eyes. Imagined she was bouncing in the bed with him. It wasn't hard to do, what with Hinata's rough breathing now, and the feeling of her wetness through the thin fabric. He squeezed her hips and she yipped in surprise, but took it as a gesture of approval, and so she kept bouncing, more vigorous now. It pleased her that she was doing so well. Yoga wasn't exactly her best skill.**

**The Raikage tilted his head back as he felt the wooden floor bending for them, creaking very quietly, and imagined that sound as the bedsprings groaning underneath their combined weight. Alarmed at his silence, Hinata eked out, "This feels so good."**

**Taking it sexually, the Raikage grinned and saw in his mind's eye a very naked Hinata in front of him, begging to be fucked mercilessly. He somewhat obliged in real life, running one hand down her leg to her thigh. "You're so tense. Let me help." He massaged her thighs while he balanced her on his erection, so that there was constant luxurious friction between them.**

"**Thank you." Hinata mewled, sighing contentedly.**

**His senses sent into overdrive by her breathy little yips, he moved down, bending over her, and braced his hands on the bloor. Her ass bounced against his hips. Pretending to do the same, he slipped his cock slightly out of his pants- which was not a halfway effort. The enormous eleven inch, swollen erection simply rolled right out of his pants, and he breathed a sigh of relief that Hinata was facing the other way.**

**He very skillfully rubbed the head against her clit, the length of him making contact between her plump cheeks. She jerked, but kept her position, though she did stop bouncing. She was breathing so heavily, the Raikage almost yanked off her pants and fuck her right there. She'd love it, even if she protested. She needed it, wanted it- at least, her body did. And right now, she was doing all the thinking with her body- thank the heavens for yoga, he chuckled.**

**She moaned, as if from the exertion, but the Raikage knew from the way she arched her back that she wanted him in her. He rubbed against her as he thought the things he would say right now- wanted to say. So… mn… tight… you want this, I know you do, dirty whore… god, look at how you're shaking and squirming… you want more? Beg for it.**

**Women loved to be called slutty things, he had learned, but only sometimes. Hinata had class, and he wasn't going to push it, though he desperately needed release. So he neatly tucked his cock back into his pants, commanded Hinata through a few more poses, and dismissed her. Hinata felt great- healthy. Not that she wasn't in shape, but this new exercise was almost… exciting? As she turned to change, he asked, "Do you want to be my date for the winter festival?" **

"**...yes." Hinata replied, as she couldn't think of any reasonable way out of it. As he left her home, Hinata realized that he hadn't asked for the workout clothes back. Which was just fine with her- they were so comfortable. She rubbed the fabric. You could almost feel everything through this…**

"**Your job is to make him happy, and that is your only job." Sakura reminded Hinata as they strolled through the village a while later. "He seemed pleased today, so far so good, and-"**

"**Yoga." Hinata supplied. "Hot yoga." In addition to the yoga itself, the room had been closed off, and as such it made them sweat a lot more- that was the point of hot yoga.**

"**Yes… yoga." Sakura said without much fanfare, hoping to not alarm the delicate young woman. She had no doubts that it had been very hot, indeed.**

**Sakura felt Hinata follow her as she changed direction, speaking over her shoulder as she marched on. "You need to appear… interested in him. It'll boost his ego and make him easier to deal with, for everyone." She sensed Hinata's doubts rather than saw them.**

"**...interested." Hinata repeated. "I have a husband, Saku-"**

**Sakura interrupted her very quickly. Often you could shift Hinata's attention to something else, if you were smart enough. "Of course you do. You read too far into 'interested', Hinata." The gears in her mind spun double time, whirling dangerously fast. "I meant companionable. If anything, flirty. You're not going to have to seduce him." Sakura snorted as if laughing off Hinata's concerns, but in actuality, her mind was full of her memories of being the Raikage's personal toy to placate him.**

**She stopped and slipped through silky curtains. Hinata followed, only to find herself in a smoky place that felt risky and slightly arousing- that was probably due to the many flattering costumes on display. Costumes… that showed more than real clothing ever would. Bedtime wear. She realized, eyes widening.**

"**Calm down, calm down, we're going to this section." Sakura rolled her eyes in amusement, though she didn't feel great about making sure Hinata was the prettiest bait for the Raikage. She held up a tiny skirt and a very fashionable shirt that happened to be sparsely made, with almost no fabric. She handed Hinata a few more things.**

**When Hinata came out to show Sakura the first outfit- the itty bitty skirt that rested against her upper thighs, the shirt wrapped around her curvaceous body and revealed a healthy dose of cleavage- she heard a few men behind them inhale sharply. Turning to look, she saw a few wives angrily drag the men out of the store or to a different section.**

**Turning back to the oblivious Hinata with a wide smile, she said, "You're definitely getting that."**

The Next day

"**I'm gonna fuck your mommy."**

**Hinata's son looked up at the Raikage with a mixture of awe- he was so big muscled, tall- and he couldn't help but notice the protruding bulge in his pants as well- and confusion. Hinata had been fairly good at sheltering her children from the more vulgar things in life, such as curse words. The little boy blinked slowly, as if his whole body was stalling as he tried to think of a reply.**

"**What? Mister?" The poor thing had meant that to come out as authoritative- this was HIS village, HIS mommy- but the Raikage only laughed and patted his head with a palm bigger than his head itself.**

**As tan fingers petted his hair, the Raikage explained, "She's hot as hell." To his amusement, the boy looked even more puzzled.**

"**No, she had a cold last week, but-"**

**The earnest young voice was muffled by the Raikage's roaring laughter. He couldn't help it- honestly, the kid was so funny it was nearly killing him. His untouched innocence was almost unbelievable, even in a good village like this. To think that someone, even a child, could be so ignorant of Hinata's beauty was astounding to him.**

**Hinata swept gracefully out of the house, immediately worried at the sight of her son standing by the Raikage- and worse still, the man was laughing and her little man looked as befuddled as Hinata probably did. What would make the man laugh so hard? Hinata wondered about this. The Raikage hadn't struck her as a particularly humorous type of man. The only jests he ever made were about Hinata's body, or sexual innuendos-**

**Hinata suddenly picked up the pace, her mind whirring as she tried to figure out just how much the Raikage had exposed her child to. She'd done a great job as a mother so far, she was proud to admit, and for the most part she didn't want them to use any cuss words. But, Hinata realized, she wouldn't be too vengeful for a few dropped f-bombs. It was the intimate knowledge of sex that the Raikage had that penetrated Hinata's coolness towards him. She hustled over to them in record time, her eyes snapping onto the Raikage. She nodded quickly, and then knelt down to speak to her son… while the Raikage stared at her ass admirably.**

"**Would you go back in the house?" Hinata forced a smile so that it appeared everything was normal. "Mommy's going to the Winter Festival today."**

"**I come, too?" The adorable boy asked, his eyebrows scrunched as if he might stamp his foot in protest.**

"**Well, I'm giving the Raikage-" She pointed over her shoulder, without looking, at the object of her explanation. "-a special tour of the village."**

"**Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh." Said the kid, as if the mysteries of the universe had just been simultaneously solved in his mind. He turned as if to go but then noticed his mother's apparel. It consisted of a few layers, to fight off the chill that seemed to be rapidly approaching. "Momma, he said you are always hot. Maybe no coat?" He felt proud of himself, glad to be of use. He practically preened as he looked up at his mother with large eyes.**

**Hinata's breath caught in her throat and she forced herself to breathe normally and give no sign of the tension that now seemed to knot her muscles. "Oh, yes, you're right." She stood up and- without looking once at the Raikage, even though he towered over her- removed the top coat. She ignored the chill that seemed to set into her skin like a killing frost. They hadn't had one yet, but it had to come soon. "Can you put this in mommy and daddy's bedroom?" She grinned, though her eye twitched.**

**The child either did not notice or did not question that twitch. He almost flew as he turned around and sped pell mell to the door of the house, throwing it open and dashing inside. Hinata watched the door swing shut on it's own, as it was slower than her boy's excitement at helping his mother. Hinata's heart stopped beating for just one second. He loved her so much. It would kill the children if they ever knew the reason she had to guide the Raikage around the village.**

**Before the Raikage could touch her (he would inevitably do so if she didn't move) she spun on her heel and started off at a brisk pace towards the Festival, crossing the long path as if it were shorter than a small babbling brook. "Don't linger, please, it's very cold this time of year." Her breath came out in puffs as she said it- to her annoyance, the Raikage could keep up with her (thanks to the long legs and bigger strides) and was staring at those lips while she talked. She turned away, glad to reach the side entrance of the Winter Festival. "This is it." She said politely, as if Hinata considered herself a tour guide.**

**From the moment the odd looking couple stepped into the crowds, people stared. As the Raikage led her out to the dance floor- somewhat forcefully, she noticed- she looked at the crowds to avoid looking at the Raikage. Hinata was used to this, but then again, she didn't know the reasoning behind the gawking. If she had fully understood, she would've felt slimy under the gazes of the people she knew. It was impossible not to notice how the Raikage's hands, though not too sleazy in where they were placed, touching her as if every single thing was sexual. He was trying to draw her out, whispering amusing comments in her ear as the people continued their activities while still watching from the corner of their eyes.**

**Hinata stepped lively and high, glad to be rid of that heavy overcoat. Maybe the Raikage had done her a favor, after all? Her spine stiffened as she shut that thought down. No. He'd done it to be needlessly sexual to her little boy. The Raikage noticed her tense body language and practically dropped his head so he could speak down to her.**

"**Something wrong?" His voice was a whisper, and yet it held the urgency of a shout. At the same time, it was lazy, too- as if the Raikage knew there wasn't anything wrong with Hinata that he couldn't fix with a few nice fucks. In the needlessly high heels (not that he was complaining) and flowing silky dress, the Raikage wondered how someone could be so graceful. It made him horny just to think about what she could do in bed.**

**Luckily for him, Hinata wasn't pressed close enough to notice his erection- she had been subtly pushing herself away from him as they danced, which, when combined with the Raikage's steady tug, actually evened them out so that neither was touching the other too much. This frustrated him, obviously, but he felt better when he caught a large group of teenage boys staring with jaws dropped as Hinata twirled.**

**Was there anyone this woman couldn't ensnare?**

"**Nothing's wrong." Hinata insisted, bringing the Raikage back to reality.**

**He decided to leave it at that. With the way men were openly gawking as their girlfriends crossed their arms and huffed, to no avail, the Raikage felt like he had obtained the most powerful weapon in the world and the most beautiful and rare flower all wrapped into one. He held his head high, casting them all a superior glance. He noticed that Hinata had been extra careful with her makeup today- it was flashier than usual, and he instinctively knew it was for him. He smiled smugly. Sakura must have gotten to her.**

**He suavely wrapped his arm around her waist- which she tried and failed to push off without him noticing- and took her to the best restaurant in the village. When they sat and ordered the food, Sakura requested water. The Raikage looked at her oddly, and she actually felt ashamed- she could drink alcohol, if she wished to!**

**So she ordered a few shots of sake. The Raikage knew that, though it was still alcohol, the tamer brands of sake had almost no effect. Quickly, before the waiter could sashay back into the kitchen, he requested the special brand of alcohol he knew would hit her hardest. There was a question in the man's eyes as he mentally took down their order as if with a pen and paper, but he walked away and into the back area with no complaints or questions asked. It was clear people feared the Raikage, and it was perfect when they did, he nodded to himself.**

**Hinata remained polite, even as the food on her plate diminished. Whenever the Raikage waved, the waiter appeared with more shots. At first, Hinata had been staunchly against this binge drinking- she could have a few shots, but this many? The glasses practically covered the table! She was not an alcoholic by nature, nor did she have any indulgences she wanted to fulfill. The Raikage, though, looked downcast by this, offended, and so she agreed by bravely knocking back shot after shot.**

**By the time the dinner was over, Hinata was swaying slightly, using her chopsticks to pluck food from her plate- except, she had finished her dinner. She stared numbly at the Raikage as she talked about everything and nothing- mainly gibberish- and continued to search with her chopsticks for the food that was already consumed.**

**At this point, he couldn't have her seen by anyone who would not be discreet. He left hurriedly, paying the bill and leaving an ultra generous tip, carrying Hinata in his strong arms as he took the back way to her house. The children were home, most likely, though the Raikage had noticed them scampering across the village to play, so perhaps he would be lucky?**

**He decided not to take the risk. The house was quiet as he pressed his ear to the door, but who knew? He looked around, then carried the muttering Hinata to the back gardens, where it was very lush and concealed from the world. He explained it away by saying, "This clearing will be great to watch the fireworks at midnight." Perfect, the Raikage thought as Hinata agreed with a noise that sounded positive. He laid her down on the soft ground, staring at the dress that so beautifully hugged every curve and crook of her body, and leaned down to kiss her neck.**

**He unbuckled his pants so fast that the drunken Hinata, her brain moving as slow as molasses, couldn't catch it. Suddenly his cock was out and in her face, startlingly huge- she estimated roughly eleven inches, though it may've been more, as it was after all shoved so close to her face she couldn't measure with her eyes properly. Her vision spun at the sight of it, and something in her blared an alarm. It was too large to be her husband.**

**Even in her drunken state, the Raikage thought grudgingly as Hinata pushed him away, though feebly- Hinata was faithful to a fault. He talked to her so that he was sure she'd nearly get a cavity from the overwhelming sweetness, using the voice that always charmed off the dresses of women. It nearly worked, too- he saw something, deep in her eyes, suddenly hesitate right as she opened her mouth. He needed to extinguish that last spark of defiance, of loyalty. He begged her, his hands running over her curves as he tried to convince her. She still stubbornly shook her head no. She started to doze, but he shook her awake.**

"**It would be a shame if anyone were to mention this certain agreement of ours, yes?" The Raikage said, pulling the trump card that would get Hinata to do nearly anything. Her eyes widened the tiniest bit as she realized what he was saying, and so the Raikage asked aloud this time while thrusting his cock near her face, "I want you to be unable to swallow food for a week." He said deviously, in a dark tone. Hinata nodded, as she was helpless and fearful he'd make good on that statement of telling everyone the deeper truth.**

**Before she had even completed one full nod, he pushed his cock at her lips. They brushed her lips, and her hands sloppily grabbed the base of the enormous erection to steady it so she could suck on it. He was impatient, however, and grabbed her hair with both hands. He rooted his fingers in deeply, tugging while insisting, "Put it in your mouth. Mhhf." He moaned for emphasis, and he watched as some part of Hinata got hotter. He couldn't see the change in her, but he realized it had happened when she knelt and obediently put it in her mouth. It was painful- her mouth bulged with it, and try as she might, the poor Hinata could barely get it down any part of her throat.**

**It wasn't helping, surely, that the Raikage was thrusting back and forth, letting out moans and praise for her. "Oh, fuck, yeah. That's my good girl. Who's sexy as hell?" He groaned as he watched her breasts bounce up and down in her luscious dress. She made a noise, pulling away as if trying to answer, but he gripped her hair and reeled her back in.**

**It escalated, until her throat was so expanded she felt she would never breathe again. He gave her tiny breathing breaks, but was so turned on at this point he openly humped her face. She heard the first firework go off right as the Raikage yelled out his pleasure. "Hinata!" He groaned deeply, the second and third firework displays punctuating the word. Hinata immediately pulled away, but not before a large amount of his cum slid down her throat. She watched with enormous eyes, not sure what to do, as she watched him orgasm and explode all over the grass.**

**Sticky white stuff was stretched between the grass in some spots, and she noticed that even now it had not stopped, nearly a full minute later. The Raikage was pulling at his own cock, which was still so hard that it was impossible to imagine he was ever flaccid. She watched as he jerked his hand up and down, the fireworks casting colors over them. Orange, green, blue, yellow… and as the Raikage looked up at her with a smirk, taking in the sight of his cum dripping from her ruby red lips and all over that pretty dress, he finally tugged his pants back on and stood. Looking up at the fireworks, he said to her, "Pretty amazing, isn't it?"**


	3. Chapter 3

Please read and review for ideas

Hinata hadn't said a word, but already Sakura was in disaster-management-mode. She was glad her husband wasn't anywhere near at the moment, as Hinata would've broken down completely under the feelings of guilt she harbored and carried on her thin shoulders.

Her face was limp, not capable of it's usual happiness at the moment. Sakura had dragged her along to go shopping for swimsuits. She had a bad feeling this was about the Raikage, and an even worse feeling that she would need to actually have sex in some way with him. She knew her mouth wouldn't be full this time- but the rest of her would be.

Her fingers met more smooth fabric, but she realized there was tons of fabric to be held, unlike the other thongs and G-strings in here. To anyone but Sakura, they would've looked reasonably normal. "What about these?" The extra wide, extra long bottoms weren't Hinata's usual sweet yet sexy style, but they were the most modest thing in the store. "They're black, which is supposed to be… slimming, right? They cover up some of the belly, see? Isn't that called high-waisted, Sak-"

"Hinata, are you fat?" Sakura burst impatiently, nearly done with Hinata's guilt. She could only be so patient with someone who was brooding as obviously as Hinata.

Hinata blinked. "I don't… no, I didn't mean-"

"Those are so grandmotherly that I'm beginning to question your taste. Perhaps I'll pick out something more our age?" Of course, not all women Hinata's age could wear what Hinata did, but that was the great thing about it, Sakura knew- men were surprised once they learned Hinata's true age. The Raikage had thought it was curious, how such an experienced mynx could still look so young and vivacious. Of course, this made her better to him in some odd way. Every new thing he learned about Hinata, the more he wanted her.

Hinata protested, but Sakura's loud voice was always able to drown her out. Sakura was good at leading- a skill she'd learned by being with someone not nearly sufficient enough in bed. "Can you please take her to the dressing rooms? I want this to be a surprise." Sakura said to the elderly store clerk, leaning over (Hinata missed this, of course, as she was behind her friend) to give him an intimate picture of her cleavage. He colored and immediately led Hinata away, silently praying that he might get lucky today. He was very polite to Hinata- she had no problem with him, and so she probably wouldn't have expected the old man to retreat behind the dressing rooms through the stock room door into a small secret room, where cameras were trained on everything- even, yes, in the dressing rooms.

He watched the one mounted slightly over Hinata as she bounced her leg, the other crossed daintily over the other. Her enormous and attractive breasts bounced and jiggled as if they each had a mind of their own, and his hand went down into his pants. Since he had had such a hard time- being so close to death now compared to so close to birth- getting himself to the peak, he knew to start early. The warmth began spreading through his achy joints and weaker bones like a fire.

Then, at that moment, Sakura bounced into the dressing room where Hinata sat, hanging up a couple of options for herself and only one or two for Hinata. She knew she could bully- or perhaps persuade- Hinata into buying one of the two outfits, which were either such thin fabric you would see everything, or such little fabric that you would see everything. Sakura knew how to play the game by now, and she played it with finesse and skill.

"No, Sakura, I thought-"

"C'mon, Hinata. It was just a blow job." She rolled her eyes. "It's not like you're cheating on your husband, and even IF you were, it would be for a reason. But you're NOT." She added that last bit when she saw Hinata bite her lip. "And you wanna look good for them, right?" Referencing, of course, their husbands. By now Hinata had surely figured out they were going to be at the beach today.

Hinata nodded slowly, and this sent Sakura into a flurry of action. While he waited a second for the cameras to catch up, he listened intently. Yes, so maybe there was a microphone also hidden in there… some men had dirty magazines, but this was his special indulgence. He heard everything with crystal clarity. He was very happy he had sprung for the higher quality mikes- their voices were too pretty to be muffled by bad sound.

The camera was up to speed after only a second, and, in full color, the old man watched Sakura strip down to her panties. She wore no bra. He was so horny he was practically humping his chair now, tempted to imagine he was riding one of the perfect women in the fitting room. Hinata looked away out of decency as Sakura pulled on her first pick.

"Why are you looking away?" She laughed at Hinata. "It's not as if you're a pervert, honey."

The old man had a good, phlegmy laugh at that one.

"No, no, of course not, but-" Hinata was suddenly forced to look over when she heard Hinata breathe in sharply. That was the intent. Sakura was over her, slowly taking off Hinata's clothing. Despite herself, Hinata blushed furiously, and felt herself become a little wet at this foreplay. No, no! It wasn't foreplay, Sakura was just a flirt, she thought miserably. Sakura knew how she was suffering and was still being as vexing as ever.

"I can put on my own-"

"Of course you can." Sakura purred, when at last Hinata was down to her panties and bra. "But I'd love to help."

The old man's poor hand felt sore already, but that didn't stop him from jerking his penis at lightning speed as he watched the sensual display. What Hinata couldn't see, being the slightly blind victim here, was that Sakura was moving in a way nearly every man would want to fuck her immediately for. She was doing it on purpose, so deliberately and deliciously. The old man finally cursed, his pants getting in the way of a particularly smooth tug, and he stood and fumbled with them until it all fell around his knees. He braced himself on the desk, causing the monitor to shake but then rest once more evenly as he violently got himself off to the flirtation.

Sakura helped Hinata into a bikini that was both clingy and almost see through and, also, very sparingly made in the fabric department. "Thank you, Sakura." She said gratefully, suddenly glad that Sakura seemed to be in business mode.

How wrong she was.

Well, partially wrong. This was Sakura's business, but… she was mainly trying to distract Hinata's mind. And the mind was easily won over by sexual impulses. Sakura shimmed against Hinata, gyrating the tiniest bit as she looked into the mirror. "We look hot as hell." Sakura sang softly, in case there were other customers in the store- though, at the moment, there wasn't.

Not that the pervy old man would have cared.

Hinata had to agree that Sakura looked great, and she knew that she herself did as well. But that knowing feeling was also reluctant- couldn't she be covered up, for once? Her husband surely loved her with or without sexy garb on, right?

Next thing Hinata's distracted mind knew, she had her back against the cool wall of the cubicle and Sakura was kissing her flirtily, tongue dusting over Hinata's teeth. It was sweet and salty at the same time, but Hinata told herself to stop it before it went farther. Sakura was trying to make her feel better, but this was stupid.

"Sakura." Hinata growled warningly, but her body nearly collapsed when Sakura, lips still on Hinata's, inserted her finger into Hinata. It wasn't hard. Hinata actually found her foggy brain marveling at the ease with which Sakura had penetrated her, at the way it had found her wetness and slipped right in, as if a welcome tease. "Oh." Her back arched, her brain shut off for this arousing moment, and her eyes fluttered. She mewled as Sakura, one hand holding Hinata's hands above her against the wall and the other fucking her relentlessly with only one finger, rubbed agonizingly slow against her clit.

The old man nearly ran out there to watch, but the show was so good and he could hear them well- why bother to get up? Hinata's labored breaths of agony reached his ears just fine, and his cock was growing more erect by the second. Sakura's finger dove back into Hinata, finger-fucking her with raw skill and animalesque pleasure. Hinata cried out as the pressure began to seriously build, and she moaned almost constantly whilst begging Sakura to just finish her- though by now, it was easy to shut her eyes and think it was Naruto, as Sakura's finger was an accurate size representation of her husband. "Harder!" Hinata huffed, obviously so close to reaching her peak. Sakura obliged, giving her a lot more pleasure than Naruto ever had- she was basically one hundred percent sure about that- and watched as Sakura's lips opened and shut and twisted into looks of orgasmic happiness.

Her boobs bounced, by now out of the bikini, against Sakura's body. Sakura kissed her savagely and she greedily returned it, sucking hard on Sakura's tongue. Hinata screamed as the climax hit her, coming forcefully all over the bikini. Sakura was quick enough to take her finger out right as Hinata clenched and hit that moment.

The old man jerked himself off so that he felt his cock fully, even if he had previously lost feeling in some of his limbs, and came very shoddily all over the desk, gobs of white staining some work papers. To hell with those! He thought giddily. He had managed to pack his now flaccid cock into his pants before Sakura and Hinata reached the counter.

"Can we have this, in the same size?" Sakura smiled winningly, winking at the old clerk. The bikini bottoms were covered with fluids. She had blocked Hinata's view, and her friend was still in ecstasy. Hopefully it would hold out.

The old man looked like he had died and gone to heaven… maybe he had?

Silently he took their money, handed Sakura the change, and brought out the same bikini from the back. As soon as they were gone he closed up shop and replayed the tapes as he enjoyed himself once again, this time in possession of a very, very sexy bikini.

The Raikage immediately migrated from some other women to Hinata as soon as she arrived with Sakura. He sucked in his breath- he could see everything! Luckily, no one had yet seen the two women, so he could keep this pleasure to himself. The Raikage guided them to a spot hidden by reeds- the perfect sex hideaway, he had thought. Their husbands were close- so close that they could smell the charred meat and hear some snippets of discussion. This made Hinata nervous and guilty all over again, naturally.

Sakura immediately nudged her and began flirting. This was Hinata's cue, but she didn't follow. Sakura, guiltless, climbed up on the beach recliner under the umbrella and rubbed her bare body all over him like a good little girl. "Oooooh, Hinata. Look!" She whispered loudly- just enough so the Raikage would hear- as Sakura pointed oh so non-discreetly at his enormous bulge.

The Raikage puffed out proudly, allowing them to be oblivious of his knowledge that they were doing this on purpose. He wanted to see if Hinata would play along. She did come over to sit on the lounger, but at the very edge. As Sakura laughed and flirted viciously with the Raikage, Hinata remained mostly silent, save to laugh at a joke- and even those were purposefully soft, as her husband was so near.

She finally loosened up as the Raikage put sunscreen on Sakura- Hinata didn't really notice how the white stuff resembled something she had been covered in only a day or two before. She smelled something burning and heard Naruto laughing as something fell to the sand. She heard kids- hers or someone else's?- laughing as they grabbed onto his legs. That had to be it, because they all heard a thump a moment after those kids, and someone very young screaming "you took 'im down, you got 'im!'.

But Hinata forced herself to close her eyes and relax as the Raikage rubbed his large hands over her bare skin… so, pretty much every inch of her. He even 'generously' (as he put it) went under the lines of Hinata's bikini top to cover every inch of her with it. She was tense, the Raikage felt, and he hadn't expected much else, but still he knew he could get this one to play along. In the prime moments when Hinata zoned out to listen to conversation on the other side of the tall reeds in the sand, Sakura had giggled and whispered the details of their shopping into the Raikage's ear. Whether Hinata knew it or not, her body was yearning for more.

"Ugh." The Raikage complained in a low voice. I think there's something in my suit. I'm a little… itchy." He put his hand down into the swimming trunks and playfully tugged at his erection until the tip of it was pointed at Hinata, a good inch or two peeking out at the bottom of the long trunks. He knew that what Sakura would do, Hinata would do. "Sakura, can you-"

But she was already there, the smart girl- it was almost as if she and the Raikage were sharing thoughts. She immediately tugged down his boxers and grabbed his giant cock by the base, stroking it as if soothingly and looking at it from every angle, tugging it this way and that. "Nothing… maybe you're very… very… very hungry?" Her boobs dangled as she lowered herself to her knees by his side, mouth dangerously close to the head. "Maybe you need some sexual satisfaction?"

The look the two were sharing did indeed make Hinata the tiniest bit jealous, but she looked away. Sakura's voice didn't leave her alone, though. "He needs help." Sakura pouted. "It's really the least we can do."

"I'm so far from my home… nothing brings me comfort... " The Raikage sighed. "Except for... "

As he left that sentence unfinished, Hinata flushed red. He was looking right at her, eyes very kind and soft. She fell for it- of course she did. Her guilt was ebbing away at Sakura's look of insistence and the Raikage's savage thirst.

She crawled over to the two, taking the other side of the chair, and Sakura eased it's head into her mouth. Sakura felt a thrill as she heard the husbands talking… and here they were, covered in white goo, and if that wasn't damning enough… they also had the Raikage's enormous erection in their hands and, in Hinata's case, mouth! Sakura did the math as she pumped her hands along the shaft. Adding up their husbands would probably not even come close to the Raikage.

He moved Hinata's head all over, and Sakura sucked and bit the spots that Hinata wasn't currently- this was perfect, he thought with satisfaction, sitting back further in the beach lounger. He could even see their asses pressed against their legs as they kneeled to attend to him.

"Just… like… that…" He moaned out, and though Hinata stiffened for a second, the husbands hadn't heard. No one had. And so she continued to scratch the Raikage's 'itch', and he mumbled like a lion in obvious pleasure. It might have been a purr, but it was also rough and sexual. She bit him, and he roared, gripping her hair and popping his cock out from between her sharp teeth with a 'pop'!

Sakura went next, and he moaned just as constantly with her, because though he liked Hinata better for obvious reasons, they both made him horny as hell. As the sun set and everyone gathered around a fire in the distance to eat the BBQ, the Raikage felt very far from cold. He watched Hinata shiver in her string bikini and Sakura attack this task with concentration, and suddenly he couldn't hold back the noise. It got louder and louder, though both girls didn't seem to notice much.

As soon as Hinata had blown him a third time, he came, his hips still moving so that both girls got covered in scores of the white substance. Between their breasts, and trickling down their thighs and stomachs… it was so sexy in the moonlight that he wanted a round two right away.

"What was that?" Someone could be heard to ask,"...probably nothing." Said Naruto, innocently chomping on a hot dog as Sakura and his wife bit down on a much larger one.

Much later…

Sakura walked bouncily into the shop, while Hihata sort of scuffled in after her. She glanced around uncomfortably, recalling their bikini shopping only a few days before. That same old pervy man was there, perched at the counter reading a dirty mag. There was no one in the store, so she reasoned he had to keep himself busy.

He whipped it under the counter so fast, however, Hinata wasn't entirely sure it was even a dirty magazine. He waved to them overenthusiastically, overeager to help. Hinata wrinkled her nose, but Sakura jumped right in, obviously. "We'll need your help later." Sakura waved him off as if he were a servant, and, though this was obviously _his _shop (the tiny swaths of fabric that were supposed to be clothes were evidence of that) he acted as if she were a goddess and he was a mangy roach.

Sakura whipped through the racks with ease, completely ignoring anything remotely modest. Hinata was noticing this as time went on, but she just closed her eyes and pretended to help- Sakura would surely be making the decisions anyways. It made her sick to think of the Raikage, of Sakura across from Hinata as they swallowed his cock one at a time. So she didn't. She had deluded herself into thinking she was shopping for an outfit to surprise Naruto with, though stabs of guilty sickness still permeated her happy facade.

Sakura had noticed this, but said nothing, as Hinata seemed to be getting better at sucking (and then swallowing, she chuckled) it up by now. And so the shopping was twice the normal speed, as she knew now that she didn't have to persuade Hinata to buy something very… styled by Sakura, that is to say. So, with two arms full of hangers upon which dangled bodycon dresses and strips of cloth and sometimes nearly nothing at all, Sakura stomped to the dressing room and let Hinata open the door meekly for her friend. Sakura called out to the old man when she caught him moving towards the back room door.

"We'll need you soon!" She tittered. "We may need some assistance getting into these!" With that, the old man froze and spun around with the speed of a man fifty years younger his age. It was amazing, Sakura thought, that arousal could make men move so much faster than they were capable of. Plant some naked women across the battlefield, kissing each other, and wars might be fought much faster.

When the old man practically ran into the dressing room, Sakura held up a hand to halt him. "One moment, please, we just need you to zip us up." At seeing the old man's disappointment, Hinata visibly relaxed and Sakura gave him a wink. The old man was appeased immediately, his face a new mask of professionality. Hinata, now eager to help, took a majority of the hangers from Sakura and hung them up on hooks around the large dressing room. It wasn't even before she had finished hanging the last one that Sakura shoved a dress at her. Sighing in response, Hinata simply took the damn thing and stripped to her panties. She had not yet noticed the gaping hole in Sakura's logic, concerning the old man- there were two women here, couldn't they zip each other up?

Sakura was grateful for Hinata's many blind spots. This would be so much harder if she had none.

She gave a wave as she poked her hand over the door, and the old man entered, immediately getting a somewhat crippling erection at the sight of Hinata's bare back and the top of her ass barely covered by lacy panties. She had on a dress she looked poured into. Hinata felt much unease as the old man waddled towards her, obviously having trouble with the bulge. Erections made her uncomfortable, if it was not her husband's, and being near naked with this man was also awkward. Luckily, her front was covered by the dress… which was pretty much see-through. It was the small miracles in life that counted, though, Hinata told herself.

The old man's lethargic fingers grabbed onto the tiny zipper and "struggled" to zip it up. Sakura could see the grin on the old man's face, though she casually slipped into a dress as if nothing were wrong- Hinata couldn't see behind her, as there was only one mirror that spanned across the whole wall. She stared at herself, though, watching her ample chest rise and fall as the old man "accidentally" brushed against Hinata's ass. She jerked forwards, and the man finally yanked up the zipper to the top. She immediately stepped away from him, skeeved out more than a little.

She examined the dress, which was fine, she supposed, as it was more modest than many of Sakura's other picks for her, and quickly spun to address Sakura. "This one's good." She said quickly, which Sakura saw through right away.

"How can you be sure?" Sakura pouted. "You want to look your best." It wasn't even a question this time. Hinata _did _like looking her best, though it would seem that this time 'looking her best' would mean 'showing the world her birthday suit'. She looked in dismay at the so-called dresses hung in stacks around the dressing room.

She would indulge Sakura this once. "A couple more." Hinata said firmly, her eyes dark and unbudging. But, of course, Sakura could stretch an inch into many miles, and as the old man unzipped Hinata and slid the dress down her, Sakura was already selecting a more scandalous dress than before. _Ugh_. She felt bile rise in her throat as Sakura held high the next selection, a darker purple that would look lovely against Hinata's skin… if only there were _more than a few strips of cloth _that the dress was made of.

Hinata spun round and almost either stormed out or banged her head on the wall. But one, she was in her panties- that was ALL- and she didn't want more attention or indecent exposure, and two, if she somehow knocked herself unconscious, she could only imagine the fun the old man would have using her as a dress up doll… or even a blow up one too.

So she gritted her teeth bravely and put her arms above her head. Sakura slipped it over her head, but it was the old man who made sure it rode right on Hinata's hips- by putting his face very close to her pantie area and sniffing, much to her discomfort- and pulling fabric against her breasts to get the zipper to close. It was purposefully a few sizes too small- almost a child's outfit- except for the fact that no child would ever be allowed near anything like this. Parents knew better. Hinata did, too, but she didn't have the energy to care at the moment. She would be lucky if they left the store at all today. She already was tired of being their little doll as they stepped back and assessed her body and the way the farbric stretched tightly over her ass and boobs, ready to rip at any given breath.

"Perfect." Sakura nodded. "But it needs a little less… how do I say it…?"

Understandably, Hinata was confused, and so the old man answered her with a brilliant "I've got it!", as if he had had a sudden epiphany opposed to a sudden sexual impulse. He yanked a dress off the rack of options- if you could even call it a dress. At first Hinata scrunched her eyebrows up cutely, trying to see what exactly that was. She narrowed her eyes, squinting under the soft lights of the store, which, come to think of it, had a little too much of a 'setting the mood' kind of feeling.

Fishnet tights. That was it, she nodded, only the tights were made of something velvety and obviously more expensive, as it seemed at this particular shop you had to pay more for less fabric. But when the old man unzipped her and yanked the dress off her hips and her panties flew down, she wasn't fast enough to prevent the man seeing at least a part of herself she loathed to think he liked. The old man respectfully, but still slowly and with too much heavy breathing, pulled up her panties and started pulling the tights over her head.

"What?!" Hinata yelped, so confused that she didn't even notice her arm getting lodged uncomfortably in one of the holes. A few customers that had straggled into the store were looking around in bemusement, and when they noticed the origin of the sound, they chuckled to themselves. Women always did have so many problems when it came to shopping.

"Relax." Sakura snipped, hurting Hinata enough so that the old man could pull the tights over Hinata's body. But, as the old man brushed against her exposed breasts, she realized it wasn't tights or stockings at all, but what was meant to be a tank top dress, and bodycon at that, but the strips of luxurious fabric were few and far between when it came to revealing the wearer's body underneath. Hinata stood panic stricken at the mirror, while the old man tried to reassure her with honest compliments.

"So many women try that on, wanting to be the paragon of desirability, dear, but they never even come close to this amount of sexuality." He was practically drooling and begging at her feet, and Hinata wished he would stop gesturing to individual curves to emphasize his point. Sakura, catching on, spun round to the man to talk business. By now she was in her second or third option, having left Sakura to the proverbial shark that was a horny old geezer.

"That dress is a bit too lavishly priced for us." Sakura said in a monotone, hands on hips. The fabric that wrapped around her was risque, too, to say the least, but Hinata's dress was dipping into seriously scandalous territory. "For such little cloth, too."

"It's a high end designer!" The wheezing man protested, eyes still running appreciatively over Hinata's form. He was right, too- this brand was of such quality, they had never seen it in the village before but had only heard of such clothing.

Sakura pondered this, pacing back and forth, much to the man's delight. The short dress was riding up shorter and shorter, until he could see the lines of Sakura's ass and- well, front- and he wanted desperately to start masturbating right there and then, regardless of the lost business or not. But before he could, Sakura thankfully made him an offer he would be down right stupid to refuse.

"Since you seem so entranced by our presence… perhaps you would give us a discount if-"

"If what?" He whispered prematurely, a kid on christmas if there ever was such an old one.

Sakura shot him an annoyed look, and he shut up like a clam. "I propose that if we give you a show-" She said, carefully selecting her words so as to not raise much alarm or protest from Hinata. "-you give us a substantial discount." Hinata did indeed feel suspicious about Sakura's bargain, but she had to admire her for her strict tone and common sense.

The old man nodded eagerly and tripped, landing in the chair that was usually for stacking your clothes on top of to keep them from hitting the floor. He unbuckled his pants and pulled out his cock, but before Hinata could see too much of him (how gross that might have been), Sakura pulled her into a kiss, grinding against Hinata with what felt like feverish passion.

Hinata was aghast, but she shut her brain off once more and miserably allowed Sakura to go to town with her tongue. She heard the old man making little noises of pain as arthritis set into his hand, but from the noises, he never slowed once. If anything, he increased his speed. Hinata's lipped were chapped and she was highly irritable as this continued for five more whole minutes. She pulled back from Sakura, who gripped her wrists and whispered in her ear, "He's almost done, stay with me, Hinata." At that, Hinata couldn't reasonably refuse- they had made it this far, she thought irritably- and she kissed Sakura back, hoping to get this over with.

At the sight of participation from both girls, the store owner eagerly came in short and wavering bursts. He hit them direction, white specks littering their dresses and arms and legs. Hinata reeled back, disgusted, but before the old man was over he had given her a generous second coating of white globs that stuck to her skin like slugs.

"We can't buy these now!" Sakura complained, eyes on fire. For once, the old man did not bend to her controlling tone.

"Don't worry." The panting store owner said gleefully. He was giddy with satisfaction. "I've got more where those came from."

"What a slut."

Hinata winced, because though she was doing her best to cross her arms over her bare chest to conceal the cleavage, she had to agree with them. She did indeed look like the woman who slept with your husband, or walked the streets, or even both. Sakura hadn't seemed to notice Hinata's depression, not even now, when they had been at the wedding for at least four hours. Delays had been announced, but everyone was in an okay mood because of the neverending cocktails and drinks all around.

The woman who had spoken sniffed and turned up her nose. The man who followed her, however, grinned lecherously at Hinata. It was quite obvious he approved and, with the tedious task of undressing her in his mind almost all the way done for him, he was seemingly all the more lascivious. Hinata turned away, tears pressing hotly against the backs of her eyes.

By now all of the staring directed at Hinata had gotten so bad that she easily accepted the wine Sakura handed her, downing it without a second though. Through the fuzziness of the wine's effect- Hinata had no idea it was spiked with harder substances- she realized now that the gazes leveled at her had evened out by both astonished naysayers _and _exuberantly ecstatic men. Hinata tilted her head back and easily swallowed the additional wine Sakura handed her, the stuff tickling her throat as it headed straight to her stomach.

Since no one was around, now was the only opportune moment Sakura had been given. And she needed to straighten out Hinata right now, before the Raikage appeared and dominated her time. "Hinata, our village is in trouble." Hinata opened her mouth, pretty eyes troubled, but Sakura kept talking as if she hadn't even been given a reaction. "Naruto has angered the cloud village. The situation is too complicated to go into right now, there's not enough time." Obviously Hinata's hurt feelings, which showed all over her face with the wine's help, wanted an explanation. Naruto was perfect! She was his! How could he have angered so many?

"So." Sakura continued, ignoring Hinata's trembling lips. "We need to satisfy the Raikage." Hinata looked more confused, as if this additional information didn't clear up anything for her. Sakura sighed agitatedly. "We need to satisfy him so that he does not start a war. Do you want war? No, no, of course not, that's what I thought." She said confidently to Hinata's shake of the head.

"I can't…" Hinata started reluctantly, the wine still not enough to wash away ALL of her many inhibitions. Cheating was still cheating, no matter how many people her husband had angered. And there seemed to be a great many, if a village's Raikage needed such demanding attention.

Her voice died as soon as the Raikage boomed into the wedding space. And it wasn't an entrance, no, as he never even paused, just thundered around the crowd in his tight formal attire and agonizing smirk. Sakura turned back to Hinata quickly, panicking, as she saw the Raikage heading right towards them. "You don't have a choice, Hinata." She urged.

Maybe it was something about the Raikage's towering stance, or Sakura's genuine fear, that made Hinata nod and say, "Just this once." Hinata held up two fingers, and obviously this meant the wine was creating the desired effect. Hinata was slightly stupid when drunk, and willing as well. Hopefully, Sakura thought, she wouldn't remember much.

Right as the Raikage reached them, Hinata was pondering over Sakura's expression in her head. It seemed to have this odd look about it, like Sakura knew it was torture, she knew it was hell, but Hinata _had to_. Hinata suddenly realized that Sakura had been pleasing the Raikage this whole time, in exchange buying Hinata time. She felt very ashamed as she remembered how whiny she had been to her best friend.

The Raikage said something he missed, and he amusedly repeated it to Hinata. She smiled drunkenly, though that wasn't clear to the Raikage- Hinata was a very pretty drunk, not sloppy at all, and even the people still calling her by trampy names didn't know it. They had seen her throw back two glasses of wine like it was water- a small few had- but even then, she couldn't be drunk on two moderately sized glasses of wine… could she?

No. Hinata was of too much status to give herself to drink.

Then again, look at her outfit, one of them sniggered.

Sakura flirted with the Raikage as Hinata struggled to maintain her grip on reality. She was grateful to Sakura and was determined to find some way to pay her back after this hell was all over… if it ever ended. The Raikage, Hinata had learned by now, was demanding, and never seemed to get his fill. Insatiably sexual, she knew… how long would it be before she could actually love her husband again, and not this barbaric man?

Bolt looked extraordinarily confused. Hinata's son was seated directly across from the Raikage at the dining portion of the wedding, as the Raikage mumbled confusing phrases and made funny faces as Sakura giggled. Their husbands were only yards away, seated with the other men of the village, though some had noticed the Raikage's special seating.

Some had already figured out what must have been happening, and they- being loyal to every letter of the word- shut down the ones calling Sakura and Hinata trashy women for being so flirtatious to a man not their own husband. It was bad enough to two had to entertain the Raikage so that war would not break out.

Sakura rubbed the Raikage's crotch under the table. Hinata had made do with running her manicured fingers up and down his pant legs, the nails making it so that he could feel her satiny touch even below the fabric. The Raikage boomed with laughter, the only way to let out pleasure in a relatively sneaky way. Bolt once again looked down at his plate, but his attention was quickly snapped up by the Raikage and more of his childish teasing.

"Bolt, your mother certainly _is _hot." He told the kid, who was playing with his food. Hinata seemed out of it and dazed, though Bolt had only noticed that maybe his mom was very tired, and he didn't consider the thought of Hinata being drunk. His mommy never got drunk. "She's burning me right through the fabric." Bolt screwed up his face, a little bit irked by the rambling and nonsensical teasing, which made the Raikage roar with laughter once more. Many of the wedding guests kept their eyes cast away, trying to give him enough respect so that he might consider leaving their village. They should have known, as Sakura did, that he was not a peaceful enough or selfless enough man.

Bolt wondered what was going on, but no one, not even Hinata herself, had the heart to clue him in at all onto what was happening. And so he sat, fiddling with his dinner and taking sips of water as the Raikage continued on with his somewhat inhumane torturing of such a little kid. Among words he dropped were, "ravishing", "delightful" (he felt a surge of pride at that one- his mommy WAS delightful), "pleasing", "hot", "sensual", and "unearthly". He'd heard a few of those terms before, but with the cocky way they left the Raikage's lips, even _pleasing _sounded completely foreign.

Finally, the Raikage tugged Hinata with him out onto the dance floor. The other couples or groups gave them a bit of room, cringing at the Raikage's wandering hands and Hinata's bent, defeated head. Bolt couldn't really see, as masses of people blocked the dining tables from allowing him to watch the spectacle unfolding on the dance floor.

He groped her with massive hands and complete disregard for any looks they were receiving. Glares, shocked mouths agape, envious stares from many men. Not anyone but him had ever had the audacity to so publically grind on Naruto's wife. Some knew there had to be a reasonable explanation, but others disregarded any explanation at all and simply shook their heads at it.

"We need to. Right now." The Raikage rumbled roughly in her ear, and to other women this might have been sexy, even extremely so, as the Raikage's bulge was now so prominent that no one had _not _noticed it. But Hinata merely swallowed a sigh, blinked back tears, and nodded for him to lead the way. The Raikage kept a tight grip on Hinata's smaller hand, as if she might run at any moment and he'd mow down anyone in the way of allowing him to recapture his conquest. Finally, he was going to claim her! His pants nearly ripped. Hinata nearly puked. Alcohol, especially spiked wine, in addition to fear, made for a bad combination. The smell of the bathroom was a bit noxious, as wedding guests could be rowdy, and it indicated that it had been highly used throughout the event. Any hope Hinata had of rescue, though, died as the Raikage clumsily flipped the lock of the entire bathroom, which would cause anyone who tugged at the door to shrug and walk off in search of another of the many bathrooms in the vicinity.

He wasted no time- he'd been waiting damn near forever already. He ripped Hinata's dress- it was barely a dress, anyways, so it wasn't hard to destroy it- and she briefly distracted herself by wondering what she would wear back out. But as soon as the Raikage rolled his massive cock out of his pants, she realized with dread that she wouldn't be walking back out anytime soon. She struggled a tiny bit without realizing it, her eyes wide and frightened and her body somewhat paralyzed. The Raikage looked down in annoyance, though it soon turned into annoyance mixed with amusement and lust. She was _scared _of him. Or, specifically, his size. She knew how much it would hurt, having been with Naruto forever. He laughed freely at the thought, pressing her with strong hands against the wall as his pants settled around his cock. He was fully dressed, but he had torn into the dress to get access, impatiently throwing the panties onto the cold floor. Hinata wore only the spiky, expensive heels that Sakura had goaded her into buying for the occasion.

The Raikage didn't bother to be gentle, either. It wasn't as if they were in bed, they were in a bathroom, for Lord's sake. Besides, being slow and careful wasn't his style in the slightest. Sakura had learned that the hard way. He stuck his cock into the entrance of her opening, and she whimpered with pain. He smiled, nearly saying aloud what he wanted to share with her- _that isn't even the beginning._

He rammed himself into her more, trying to widen her entrance, and she screamed this time, albeit very softly. It didn't feel good to be stretched so far. It was a feeling akin to having a barrel thrust into your vagina, and Hinata didn't find that too appealing either. She wasn't wet at all, either, and so her dry pussy wasn't helping matters. The Raikage didn't bother with lubrication of any type- he knew that women stopped being wet as soon as his erection was inside of them. He knew it was painful, but he still preferred force to trying to appease his partner.

They weren't even equal, he and his sexual partners. He was of another level, almost a god compared to other men and weak women. Hinata was one of the rare exceptions, where he had chosen her based on her inhumanely good looks. He watched her body bounce, specifically her huge boobs, which almost hit him in the face as he braced himself against the wall with both arms to fuck her. Hinata stayed up not through the Raikage's support- such as arms wrapped around her- but because of his force, because every time he thrusted into her, inevitably harder and more roughly than before, if she had slid downwards she was jolted up against the wall, her mostly bare skin creating an odd noise as she rubbed against the wall against her will.

After only two thrusts, she passed out from the pain. It was a body's reaction to deal with the trauma- shut itself down, or at least the consciousness. Hinata's spiky heels accidentally jabbed his back as she leaned limply against the wall, passed out, but this only gave the Raikage more pleasure. His skin was thick. He moaned, and it was so loud, in fact, that Hinata regained consciousness as the noise rumbled through her.

A wedding guest stopped and tried the handle, which Hinata barely noticed as waves of agony rolled over her unrelentingly, though as the guest raised his hand to knock, he was given a peek of what was happening inside. Pitchy screams of pain and low rumbling moans. He chuckled. He had been a kid once, too. He knew the feeling of being unable to escape his own testosterone. He dumbly smiled at the door, saluted it, as if wishing the young man inside luck (he hadn't even paused to think about whether it was an adult or a young male), and went off to find another bathroom. He was in desperate need of a piss.

The Raikage hadn't even heard the knock through his own groans as he fucked Hinata like a rag doll, and he watched her head bob forward again as she passed out. He was barely even started. This irritated him, but even more so it made him proud of his abilities. Who could say that their rigorous sex made a woman pass out? No one he knew of, no one. Except the Raikage himself.

The Raikage continued on as if nothing had happened to her, though her admitted the scraping of the heels against his back that she couldn't control when she was unconscious was making him hornier. It gave the illusion that she, even without her brain awake, wanted him so badly that she was jabbing him in the tanned back with her sharp heels. They even broke through the back of his clothing a few times, but unlike other men who would have felt pain, he just bounced more for it, cursing under his breath and watching Hinata's silky hair fall and wiggle and dance as he went on.

Hinata _was _conscious when the Raikage came inside of her. She felt as if her legs would separate so entirely that she would be in an uncontrolled split for the rest of her life… a mutant. It felt like she would suddenly rip, as if his cock reached her throat, as if that was possible, as if her body just couldn't handle this. But as poor Hinata screamed in desperate pleas for him to stop once more, he fucked her harder, as he had just hit the beginnings of a climax. As he rode out the orgasm, his hips bucked wildly, his eyes rolled back in his head, and he pushed Hinata's wrists so hard against the wall that she yelped. It felt almost like he would break the bones. He could, she knew, he was capable of violent things, just like this sex.

Hinata could feel her eyelids fluttering- she wanted this to be over. If this feeling of overwhelming stress and torture was death trying to drag her to the afterlife, she just wanted it to hurry up and pull her out of her demolished body. But she was suddenly snapped back to reality with painfully clear vision as she watched the Raikage's face screw up as he came. It was like an explosion inside of her, something which propelled her against the wall until her spine was flat and her screams were only drowned out by his sounds of pleasure.

It spilled out of her in white throes, nearly relentless, but after a sold three minutes it started to stop and come in spurts. That orgasm had been very lengthy, so she assumed she had caused him much pleasure, as Sakura had never warned her of such rough and scary fucking, or such forceful coming. The Raikage panted for a good five minutes, eyes closed as his senses came back to him with the extra sharpness that pleasure provided him. That was another reason he always slept with a woman- if not two or three or even ten at one time- before he started a battle or a war.

When his eyes opened again, he grinned at Hinata's eyes, which begged for mercy, and her hands on his shoulders, where her nails dug into his jacket. She was trying her hardest not to make noises of pain, as she knew it would amuse him, or perhaps she just wanted to keep some shred of her dignity. He thrust once more, making her scream with such terror and hopelessness that he finally pulled out of her. That was her reward, he thought. She could sit on the ground she had slid down to with a thump, covered in his massive amounts of cum.


	4. Chapter 4

The Raikage entered Naruto's house with a boom as the door bounced back from the wall. Subtle he was not.

"But it's Bolt's birthday!" She could hear Hinata plead, and the Raikage somehow knew she was desperate for her husband to help her. Perhaps this situation could be worked to his advantage! What a pleasant surprise! And her son's birthday as well… you could practically hear the Raikage's brain whirring as he scraped together a somewhat devious and awful plan.

He stepped into the kitchen with a heavy stride, just as Naruto was explaining that he had too many things to do. "Rain check?" Naruto smiled charmingly at his wife, who looked first peeved and then terrified as the Raikage walked in. Naruto turned to address the Raikage, but the larger man spoke first.

"I could help with Bolt's birthday. You're going to different venues, right?" The Raikage used his most formal tone. He had a mischievous glint in his eye that Naruto somehow took as eagerness to assist them… even despite the fact that the Raikage, from an opposing village, would surely be more sinister than satisfactory. Naruto smiled at him as any meaning the Raikage hinted at flew right over his head. He thanked the Raikage, bowing his head at him for a second while Hinata looked at her husband with a face of pure anger. She cringed, turning away from both of the men.

He chuckled at Naruto, then completely left the kitchen. Leaving Naruto to the wrath of Hinata was very amusing indeed. His wife would never tell him about what had happened- it was too shameful- but Hinata could hate him for being an idiot, the Raikage reasoned. A wedge between them in their relationship was an unexpected bonus that the Raikage had not foreseen. Bolt jolted as he saw the Raikage and run up to him. "Let's play!" The young boy said, putting on a brave face, as if leading lines of troops into battle.

As the Raikage took the overzealous Bolt down with one gentle swipe of his massive paw, Hinata's frantic tone got a bit louder. Not enough for them to hear the words, just the panicky pitch of her voice getting scratchier and scratchier. "We're going to have lots of fun today, aren't we, little man?" The Raikage studied Bolt. He did look like his dad, but thank goodness Hinata's special glow had been passed down to him. Bolt responded with a resounding yes.

The Raikage leaned in closer, after a pause to make sure Naruto and Hinata were still talking loud enough to muffle his voice. "For your birthday, I was thinking…" He glanced around as if to make sure no one else could hear the secret. It had the desire effect- Bolt leaned in eagerly. The Raikage whispered conspirationally, "Would you like a new brother or sister?"

By the way Bolt's eyes absolutely lit up from within, the Raikage knew that some thought had gone into that same idea in Bolt's mind.

"It has to be a secret present, though." The Raikage said seriously, to which Bolt nodded just as solemnly. You could see that the boy was so happy that he could scream, which made the Raikage's life a little easier.

"Well, as it turns out, you may have to help me." The Raikage admitted. "Your mother doesn't want you to have a brother or sister."

Bolt looked broken, but he nodded. His mommy didn't want him to have a friend? Luckily, right as their conversation ended, Hinata stepped from the kitchen, done with her cleaning, and Naruto shut the door gently behind him as he went off to the village and left his wife alone with the Raikage. After all, Bolt was there. The Raikage could tell Hinata wanted to leave right away and get everything over with- she had gone from glowing to disgusted- but he winked at Bolt quickly and said, "Hinata, you should dress pretty today, for Bolt's birthday."

Bolt picked up on this immediately. He wanted a new sibling more than he wanted the air he breathed. And so he nodded enthusiastically. Hinata, unaware of the deal that had been loosely agreed to, reluctantly allowed Bolt to drag her from the room and into the closet. "I'll do your makeup, momma." Bolt said, noticing that his mothers face was clear of any makeup at all. He knew she wore some sparsely, so he would try to go light on the eyes.

He didn't. Being so young, Bolt had little to no concept of how to put on makeup or how to hold the brushes or how not to hurt someone with eyeliner. His mother was getting irritated- the Raikage had obviously put Bolt up to this- but she was gentle and quick to guide her son. She didn't say anything when he picked up a new eyeshadow Sakura had bought her ages ago but was never used- a bright peacock blue. He daubed some on her eyelids, leaning back seriously and suddenly nodding at his own work. She bit her lip to avoid laughing.

Meanwhile, the Raikage was going through Hinata's racks of clothing carefully, so it would appear that maybe Bolt had picked the outfit. But the Raikage was digging into the far corners to find skimpier dresses… no doubt the ones Sakura bought her and she hid away from anyone's sight, even her own. He was rewarded with a handful of dresses- about 10 of them, which told him how little fabric each one had. He peeked into the bathroom and saw that Bolt had used- what else?- a brilliant blue on Hinata's eyes, so he laughed inwardly and picked out the dark green one. Proud as a peacock, right?

Once Hinata was assembled and Bolt had deemed his work done, she didn't look in the mirror. She didn't even want to know, or she'd lose the courage to leave the house at all. In reality, she looked gorgeous in whatever she wore, but she now resembled, instead of a mother, a very expensive… er… escort. The dress was tiny and short, black lines were drawn out surprisingly well along her eyes but were also very heavy (to Bolt's delight- he was beginning to wonder if he was an artist at heart), and the blue on her lids made her eyes shine bright. She may have looked a little crazy, even, if it weren't for her natural beauty. Along with hooker red lipstick and a pair of staggeringly high heels, she already knew that she probably looked like a prostitute. She sighed. Whatever made Bolt happy. She caught the Raikage staring, though, and realized that this probably wasn't about Bolt at all.

Hinata closed her eyes, trying to ignore the fathers of Bolt's friends- who happened to be very delighted with Hinata's sudden transformation.

"I'd fuck that dress to shreds." The first one, not very bright at all, didn't realize that what he said was close to impossible.

"What dress?" The other joked, grinning pervily.

Hinata allowed the Raikage to cut the cake- only because if she bent over she'd give them a look at her panties, and she didn't want that. She watched Bolt and his friend swarm the cake she'd made and felt a tiny prick of pride… but that was before the Raikage came back to her side to give protective glares at the other men. It may have been frightening to them, but it was even more so to Hinata. She was glad he wasn't doing anything yet, but she didn't like him thinking she was his.

"Aw, give the guys a break. Go flirt a little." The Raikage said out of the side of his mouth, eyes on Hinata's impressive cleavage in that dress. Ah, Hinata thought. There it is. Nothing neutral can stay that way with him. And so Hinata, knowing the Raikage would blackmail her (or worse) to hell and back if she didn't, went over and took a vacant seat by the husbands, who had offered their wives a chance to rest as they took their kids to the birthday party. They had known Hinata would be there, and most had been praying that Naruto would be absent. Their poor wives never suspected- even though some did, what could they say to a generous offer made by their love to watch their child?

Yes. The only answer for them was yes.

She giggled and flirted only with her eyes and face, her body remaining rigid. That didn't stop the lecherous group from looking, though, and while their kids shoveled cake in their mouths the men were sneaking not-so-secret glances at the teeny tiny dress the Raikage and Bolt had picked out for her. She only left the table when she unwillingly met the Raikage's glaze and he gestured for her to come over. As soon as she was within five feet of him he reached out his massive arms and grabbed her and started groping her publicly. Even a few employees, both women and men, stopped to watch with open mouths. The Raikage gave her a warning look, and thought her stomach dropped to her toes, Hinata had to give in by laughing under her breath in a high pitch, allowing the Raikage to kiss her. It was as if they'd rehearsed it- though, Hinata knew, the Raikage probably HAD rehearsed this, over and over in his mind. By the end of the party she had managed to evade him, paying the venue for their space and fussing over the children's jackets and such. But she was forced once again to walk beside him, carrying Bolt's presents and a few uneaten slices of cake Bolt had insisted they save for Daddy.

Hinata knew Bolt would probably eat them later, before Naruto even arrived home.

When they all slipped into the house, Hinata realized she was a little relieved that a man had walked with them in the dark twilight. "Get ready for bed, honey." She kissed his head and went to deposit the presents in Bolt's room. "Happy birthday!" The Raikage watched Hinata's ass swerve with every step. She felt a hand on her shoulder as she came out of Bolt's bedroom and her son brushed by her and closed his door. He was eager to have a new sibling and hoped the Raikage would make good on his promise.

"Get upstairs." The Raikage growled. "I'm going to fuck you until you lose feeling."

Hinata stepped back and protested, uncaring if her son heard, but the Raikage simply took hold of her arms and dragged her upstairs. She had managed to run, but now he dragged the unwilling mother back to Bolt's room. Her eyes widened into saucers with terror, and she shook her head and made an unidentifiable noise. It was too late, though, as the Raikage had made his mind up at the sight of her resistance. He'd teach her a lesson.

He kicked open the door and threw Hinata in Bolt's room, where Bolt was just coming out of his private bathroom, having brushed his teeth. The Raikage grabbed Hinata's hips and threw her on the bed, already using his free hand to unbuckle his belt. He glanced over at the scared Bolt, knowing some context would ease his worries. "I'm gonna give your mother a baby."

And just like that, Bolt grinned, and it grew even when his mother glanced at him for help, her eyes flashing. She let out a broken cry that stuttered to a stop halfway through. A deal had been made of some sorts. Bolt didn't know that this wasn't what his mommy wanted. Bolt never understood how babies had been made, but now, Hinata realized in horror, now he would. The Raikage was fast. He pulled out his enormous erection and had it poised to enter Hinata right as she managed to eke out, "Bolt, leave! Get out of here!" Her son was torn for a split second.

Bolt froze as the Raikage slammed his cock into Hinata's pussy- he had already ripped off her panties savagely- and he began thrusting, holding her hips up so he could fuck her easily. Her back sloped downwards, her head on the bed and her eyes tearing up in agony. She writhed and struggled and fought, but he kept on going. The Raikage never once lost his rhythm as he turned to Hinata's son, still fucking her wildly and ignoring her shrieks of pain.

"Your mom's real hot, Bolt. She's hot for me. Look at the way she moves." The Raikage watched as Bolt's eyes moved to his mother, who was indeed wiggling and twisting all over the place, like a woman possessed. "This is how you make a baby, Bolt. It's how you were born." Bolt's conscionse cleared as the Raikage said that- if he was born this way, how bad could his mother's pain be? This was willing, it seemed to him. Hinata's arms flailed about, scratching her nails against the walls and the Raikage's skin when she rarely made contact with him. Mostly her whole body was angled away, grasping for something else. Anything else.

His mother happened to look at him, and Bolt took that as his opportunity to talk to her during this grotesque display of love. "I really want a sister, I really want a brother, mom."

Hinata's heart hurt. She opened her mouth to tell him that if he had told her, she would have made him a sister or brother. But the Raikage's hand went over her mouth and she screamed for the first time, biting down. Soon she tasted irony blood and sweaty palm. The scream was a true one, not like anything anyone had seen in entertainment. It was sliced through, strongly, with terror. Every seed of sound implanted in your ear was chilling.

Bolt looked at the Raikage, but he shrugged. "Your mother isn't capable of talking right now. Women lose their voices a lot when they do this, and they can only scream. Have you heard your mommy scream at night?"

Bolt thought hard for a moment while the Raikage continued to fuck Hinata even as she passed out, then nodded. "Daddy and Mommy."

"So you see then!" The Raikage roared, the pleasure vaulting up to uncontainable levels. "Smart boy!" Bolt beamed at this, seeing how the Raikage's eyes took on a strange gleam. He must've been proud of Bolt for being so keen, so quick-witted. Hinata came to then, unfortunately, and she yelled again. The Raikage bent over her, teeth gritted and his tongue darting out like a snake. "Your mother…" He hissed out of the side of his mouth. "...loves all this. Don't you Hinata?"

She tried not to make a noise of agreement, but when the Raikage thrust his cock way down deep, she screamed in pain and the tears fell down her face. The Raikage glanced over at Bolt. "She's crying with happiness." Bolt shook with excitement, pleased that his mother liked his request for a sibling.

The Raikage came at that moment, and the cum came pouring out of Hinata , though not as much as usual- he kept his cock buried, so as to fill her with his seed. He picked up the spent woman, who had passed out again, and carried her out to the hall. He gave Bolt a knowing wink. "You should probably change those sheets." The Raikage went off down the hall to clean up and dump Hinata on her own bed.

Bolt stared at the spot where he had been, an admiring glint in his eye.

A few months later….

Hinata shuffled over to the simmering pot, which was awfully difficult because her belly had swollen to accommodate the Raikage's child. Naruto had just arrived back home from a business trip, blissfully unaware of the new child's _real _origins. Hinata felt guilt clutch at her stomach, but she salivated at the thought of the Raikage's massive cock. It was hard to go back to Naruto after that. Which was stronger, she wondered- guilt, or lust? Right now they seemed pretty equal, but then, Hinata wasn't in the presence of the Raikage. If she was, she'd be tempted. He, unlike her, would act on his desires, and that would make Hinata forget she even had a husband. Any time she doubted herself she thought of the Raikage slamming into her unforgivingly and went running to him, begging to be pleased.

Hinata reached for the stirring spoon, but she had to suddenly shift her top, lest her breasts fell out. Because she didn't want to be very suspicious, she had decided on sluttiness with just a hint of sex. In her mind, that was a dress that, when she bent over, revealed her see-through panties. It was an exotic looking thing with beadwork and class- but it was still very, very racy, especially for the village. Not that anyone would have minded, but. Still.

A knock could be heard echoing around the front room. Hinata hastily put the spoon down and racing for the door. Naruto got there at the same time she did, and he noticed her wild hair and her heavy breathing. Why would she be so eager? It puzzled him, but he said nothing. Usually, Hinata was faster than her husband, but with being pregnant came some handicaps. And so, as Naruto opened the door and pulled his wife in round the waist, she put on her biggest smile. Her eyes sparkled as she looked at the Raikage, who humored Naruto for about a second before grinning at Hinata, that kind of look that makes you think that two people share an inside joke.

That wasn't what bothered Naruto, however. That wasn't it at all. Hinata led the Raikage to the dining room while Naruto lagged a little bit behind because of their eager, fast walking. Even in heels- because of course, the already skimpy outfit just _had _to be completed with some high, sharp heels- Hinata was the fastest of them all. The Raikage slapped her ass and Hinata giggled silently- Naruto saw this, and blinked a couple times before deciding to believe it wasn't as rude as he thought. Then the Raikage gave Naruto a hug when they reached the dining room, then hugged Hinata and planted a light kiss on her lips. Her cheeks warmed a little, but Naruto was staring at the Raikage, so he never noticed. He never once thought that maybe this was who Hinata was dressing up for.

First the touching- or, rather, smacking- his wife's ass, then kissing her _on the lips_? He felt indignant. He was standing right here! Hinata, remember your husband? Naruto steamed for a second, but he didn't get truly enraged. Sensing Naruto's confusion, the Raikage turned and said staunchly, "Cloud Village custom." He then smiled wide, very cheekily. "I didn't do it to you because I figured it wasn't very welcome." He said it in such a way that Naruto laughed at his brazenness, but he was still puzzled deeply by the gesture.

Hinata rushed around, now serving the dinner onto plates and into bowls and fetching napkins and other such things. Naruto and the Raikage watched her as if she was suddenly the most interesting thing on earth. When everything was finally arranged on the table, Hinata took her place across from the Raikage. Naruto was at her left, at the head of the table, so to speak. The man of the house. The Raikage's eyes were on Naruto as he talked, and the Raikage would nod every so often, but his mind was on what Hinata's hand was doing to his erection. She was sneaky, too- daintily sipping soup off of a wide spoon innocently while slipping off her high heel and reaching out to give his crotch a good rub with her foot. He was making an odd noise here and there- Hinata was a fucking tease in the best possible way- but Naruto still chatted normally with him, as the Raikage coughed to cover it. Naruto figured he had a cold or something just as minor that made him cough quite a lot. Just then, Bolt ran into the room. "Take me out, take me out!" He chanted at Naruto, rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet. He had been good about keeping what he had seen a secret- maybe mostly because he had gotten that sibling, as was now evidenced by Hinata's large belly. Naruto closed his eyes but nodded reluctantly, apologizing to Hinata and the Raikage even as he stood up to leave.

As soon as the door clicked shut Hinata blurted out, "We have ten minutes, max." As she was saying this, she was slowly letting her hair down from it's messy ponytail. It all feel down in one crashing tsunami of hair, rolling out over her shoulders and swinging around her elbows healthily. She made a small "mmnnnm" noise, running her fingers over the hair to rub her aching scalp. High ponytails killed her head, metaphorically. It was mostly worth the pain, though, with the way the Raikage was eyeing her like he might just grab her and pin her down. Hinata knew he wanted to. But she wasn't finished, and the hair was only the smallest introduction to her striptease.

She shimmied her hips as her fingers reached under her dress- which was alreayd fantastically ridden up on her hips- and danced for him as she stripped them off, all the way down to the floor… making the Raikage wish she were behind her at this moment, so he could take a long glimpse of that plump ass. "Fuck." The Raikage rumbled with a hearty laugh. Hinata's eyes widened, and she peeked over her shoulder at him as she turned around and pulled her dress back down so that it barely covered the thing he wanted to see most.

"Why must you use foul language?" She scolded the Raikage with a little smile and a bounce. "What if Bolt comes back? He could hear you!"

At that, the Raikage's erection was forgotten for only a second as he laughed upon picturing that scenario. Naruto and Bolt, coming back early, Bolt's pleading now abandoned or silenced, and there, in that room so close to the entrance hall, his wife would be stripping for the Raikage of the Cloud Village. It was almost so tempting that the Raikage wanted it to actually happen- he could draw this out. He was, he realized, letting time go by, as Hinata was waiting for his answer while he debated inside of his hard head. "Bolt doesn't say 'fuck', Hinata."

She grimaced grudgingly at him. "No, you're right." She sighed, spinning on her heel so that she was facing him again. The fire in her eyes burned right into the Raikage's stare. "He only _watches _the fucking." The way her sweet voice rolled around those words made him want to leap across the table and rip her dress to ribbons. He might have been able to control himself, but Hinata teasingly and, so so slowly, swung her hips from side to side as her dress inched higher and her hands deftly peeled away the fabric at the top of her breasts, and they rolled out as if welcoming the Raikage. He made a move to leap towards her, but she shook her head so vehemently that he stayed put.

"Can I see?" She asked breathlessly, staring at the bulge in his pants pressing insistently against the edge of the table. He couldn't pull it out fast enough. Hinata pulled at her right nipple, arching her back and drawing in a breath sharply, eyes rolling back in her head. The Raikage ground his back teeth together, and as if she could hear the teeth wearing away at each other, Hianta bent and shoved aside a bowl of soup. Her breasts rested on the table, more beautiful now than ever against the dark polished wood.

She crawled a little, though mercifully the table was short and squat, and so she made it to the Raikage's cock before he could do anything drastic. She took it in her mouth at once, creating no room for him to breath as her lips pressed down so hard that the suction was practically vacuum-sealed. She used her hand as she swallowed more up, then went to the tip, swallowed more of him, then backed off to the tip, her fingers gripping his skin expertly as she did so.

She wiggled her hips, ass in the air, and it was maddening to think about how those hips would move when he mounted her. He sat back and groaned, large hands engulfed by her long hair, which was by now wrapped around his fingers like ribbons. He got loud, then so pleased that she could feel the vibrations of the telltale climax. But exactly then, right as she had coaxed him to it, he pushed her roughly away, though it felt more sexy than forced.

She was expecting him to come around the table and fuck her on the floor-if at all-, but he instead pulled out the tablecloth from under her food, putting it on the floor, clearing the dining room table. Hinata heard quite a few pieces of her good china being smashed- not to mention the meal, as well, all that time wasted- but she didn't seem to care as the Raikage picked her up and set her on the table with hurried movements. Everything seemed to happen in triple the normal time. Ten minutes was suddenly long and luxurious, especially as the Raikage slipped into Hinata's dripping pussy without further ado and proceeded to slam into her, never once slowing. If anything, he got faster. The increased speed wasn't a hindrance at all, and Hinata struggled to keep conscious while the Raikage pounded her roughly into the table, her ass bouncing off of it as he lifted her thighs and pushed down. It was an amazing, grinding rhythm that made Hinata moan loudly and mewl, twisting around in her torment- she was pinned. She couldn't do much but buck her hips wildly to his, and even then he was almost totally in control. Her breasts had slipped out of their enclosure and Hinata was too blissful to fix it. Besides, it wasn't like her boobs bouncing into his chest would make the Raikage not want to fuck her. Her heels, glimmering a sexy black in the natural lighting, were wrapped around his back. He didn't mind the fact that they poked into him occasionally- it was just as arousing as pulling somebody's hair, teasing them. He had to admit, he'd never seen this little number she had on before- not even in the deepest corners of her closet, when he had been looking for something flesh- baring before- and he liked it immensely, as it was easily bunched up around her waist. The fabric was flexible, and so her gigantic breasts slid out easily of their own free will and the dress moved downwards helpfully.

His cock grew inside of her as he watched her flushed face morph into different but equally orgasmic masks of pure pleasure. It was starting to get super hot- and she was barely even covered. Very hot. The Raikage had worn clothes that were slightly revealing for the season, but he hadn't worn a sweater or anything because that would be stifling heat-wise, and he had picked out his best pants. They were his best because- obviously- he could get the zipper down very quickly and whip out his cock, as simple as that.

As Hinata's screams and cries of approval got louder, the Raikage told her something very serious, groaning and grunting while doing it. It was hard to talk with her pussy so tight around him, but he somehow managed to speak. "I'm going to kill Naruto." The news didn't affect Hinata in the least, as she was still squirming underneath him and gripping at the table edges as if that would help her to stave off the climax that was coming so soon.

She reached it about the same time he did, though her orgasm was a tiny bit longer and his peak was hit a bit sooner. But as he came inside of her, as she was still cussing loudly and praising the Raikage, though mostly she made do with noises of pure lust. If anyone could hear them, there would be no doubt about it- it was the kind of sound that put you in the mood to have sex with almost anyone. She was that desirable, the Raikage thought triumphantly as Hinata rode the waves of ecstasy. "I'm going to kill him for you." He told her, and she reached up and gripped the back of his neck in reply, her lips sucking on his.

She bit down hard when she came, and the Raikage watched her body shudder from the immense pleasure. She was breathing roughly and still gyrating against him. She was almost godly in her beauty and the feelings she inspired in the Raikage. "For you." The Raikage repeated, staring at the smiling Hinata with somewhat of a smirk. "All for you."


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto's head swelled with confusion as he watched the baby being guided out of his wife by a doctor. Was it just him, or was the baby…. darker than it should've been? Nah, must've just been some weird lighting. Hospitals always had those, and bright lights always gave him a a headache. But as the doctors and nurses fussed over the now-screaming newborn, Naruto watched the icky layers of God knows what being wiped off his baby… _the _baby. It was… brown…. no. Black.

Though Naruto was polite as he ushered the medical people out, taking with them the baby, there was a storm gathering deeply within his eyes. It wasn't even one brought by rage, not one where lightning smacked every tree it came across and the winds wailed in the ears of every person for miles around. It was something unbidden, and Naruto had no idea what it was… he just knew he felt sick, he felt anxious, and worst of all, he had the insanely overpowering feeling of knowing he was absolutely right. Even before Hinata met his eyes, even before she opened her mouth to talk, it was as if he had been sentenced to death already. His shoulders slumped and his eyes became duller, still full of that tiny twinkle of hope he couldn't let go of. He could be wrong, right?

"...it's not mine."

"No."

It was funny how one syllable could send Naruto reeling. He grasped at the chair against the wall, fighting to make his breathing normal, though he automatically sucked air into his mouth for much rawer breaths. Hinata looked… he wasn't sure. But it was clear she was full of both regret and quiet conviction, as if she were justified in cheating on him. And she wasn't, he forcefully told himself, no matter what she said.

"How… could… you…?" Naruto felt a twinge of irritation as he saw his wife- hopefully his soon to be _ex _wife- flinch, as if the words were full of venom. In reality, the words were filled to the brim with air. With nothing. Because this had severed every nerve in Naruto, making his body numb but his eyes see with perfect clarity. He really should've seen it coming, right? In every local story of adultery, there were some signs, surely… as he thought back, he had to admit to himself, there was a common consistency- the blindness of the men afflicted. They never saw any signs of infidelity, because they didn't want to. One man had even confessed to finding mysterious stains on his bed… though his wife refused to make love to him anymore. She said she was too tired. A year after that, she had run away with her lover to some exotic island while the young man supported his children alone.

The children. What would Bolt think? And this new baby… wait. Naruto squinched his eyes shut tight. He only had one child to love, he reminded himself. That newborn… whatever kind of father it had, whoever it was, it wasn't Naruto. Hinata had not answered his question, still- he realized the air between them was filled with his heavy breathing and her wide eyes. As if realizing this at the exact same moment, Hinata suddenly started talking a mile a minute.

"No, I didn't… I _had _to." She said, which was completely true… of the first half of the cheating. "Well, maybe toward the end I liked it a little more, because you don't pay attention to me. I had to fix your mistake, Naruto! Yours! You upset the cloud village, and I paid for it, and-"

"You will not blame me." Naruto said darkly, eyes oddly empty. Hinata started to talk again. He continued on as if she hadn't made a noise. "I didn't allow myself to be impregnated, did I? No." He choked back a sob, though he was fairly sure Hinata still heard it. "I want a divorce." Head held high- at least to the door- Naruto walked out of her life.

Hinata cried hysterically for what seemed like hours but was only minutes. She cried because of the guilt that still nagged her, now stronger than it had been. She cried because of the pleasure she felt with the Raikage, and not Naruto. She cried because she had made her life a mess and now wouldn't be Naruto's wife anymore. She let it all out, her pained crying louder even than her baby's first cry. The Raikage swept into the room, and Hinata was shocked so much by the random entrance that she hiccupped but stared at him otherwise. He hadn't mentioned he would come to the hospital to see her baby- _his _baby- but now that he was here she realized that it was reasonable. Hinata felt stupid for not having thought of this.

The Raikage knelt by her bed, and before he could ask any questions, it all poured out of Hinata. Words like 'divorce' and 'gone' and 'not his' meshed with each other, but the Raikage got the gist of it. He pulled back Hinata's damp hair, covered ina mixture of tears and post-childbirth sweat. Her body was exhausted. "Hinata... I have no ring, but... " The Raikage saw her eyes widen to ridiculous proportions, as big as a saucer. "Will you marry me?" Nevermind that she wasn't technically broken off from her marriage yet, nevermind the fact that she obviously felt guilty about Naruto's broken heart. But something, maybe his abrupt departure, had seemed to put all of the puzzle pieces together for her.

Hinata nodded gratefully, a smile gracing her lips for the first time since she had gotten to hold her baby. Now that she remembered that monumental moment, she could see the Naruto of her memory standing back, arms tightly wound round himself, as if he was just barely holding himself together. But the Raikage's kiss erased any trace of emotion from her, and she gave in to him without any resistance at all. No regret, the Raikage realized. In the midst of their hug the Raikage now knew what he would do. He hadn't planned it, but it had been in the back of his mind all day- so maybe he had, unknowingly? His tongue slithered into her mouth without further ado, his large hands holding her delicate body- only covered with a sheet of that thin hospital garment stuff- and she sighed in contentment. He pushed her down into the bed. If this hurt her, Hinata gave no obvious indication.

She felt the immensity on her stomach, his bulge that strained so hard against his pants that she assumed one day it would pop out and he wouldn't know what to do. "I love dark chocolate." She murmured without thinking, and though it came out as impossibly sexy when said in her sweet tones, she blushed maniacally. The Raikage ignored that, grinning, and shrugged off his belt only a bit so that she could roll his erection out of the stiff fabric- almost as stiff as him, but not nearly quite as hardy- and close to her pussy, which, despite birthing a child not too long ago, was extremely wet. He tested her out with a finger, and it slipped right in with a moan on Hinata's part. "What's a little white girl like you doing saying things like that?" He growled menacingly, though that only turned Hinata on immensely and did nothing to scare her.

She felt his huge black cock rubbing against her dripping entrance and she gasped, her body suddenly writhing around beneath him, to his satisfaction. And he wasn't even in her yet! The Raikage knew her body was very, very sore, but this seemed to make soft Hinata even more receptive to every little touch or shake of his hips. He loved her always, but it was extra fun to watch her wiggle and shimmy as if she were being tickled, though the look on her face was all anyone needed to know that it wasn't something as innocent as a tickle.

Surprising her and taking her by force, the Raikage put his head at her entrance and shoved himself inside of her, until he felt he had reached the bottom, up to the hilt of him. Hinata was bravely moaning, as if it was nothing to have a man this big inside of her, but he still chuckled as he remembered when she first fainted the time he had first taken her. He bucked his hips feverishly, and she slowly started to respond in kind, though of course his body was much more tense and coiled than she. Her nails gripped his black skin, shiny from the thin layer of sweat collecting on him from the foreplay and now the fucking. Hinata let out a cry, and the Raikage briefly thanked the heavens for his newborn child- the doctors would be busy with her/him for a while.

He changed positions, bending her over so that her breasts rubbed roughly against the starchy hospital blankets and her ass was right where he wanted it- in his hands. He began plowing into her after not even a moment's break for relief, and Hinata cried out in appreciation for his unforgiving nature. The Raikage didn't notice Naruto, who had entered and stayed undetected for minutes, because he didn't make a sound as he stood with his mouth agape as he took in the unbelievable sight of the Raikage using his wife as an extremely pleasurable sex toy of some sort. He choked on his air as he breathed in, and the Raikage regarded him with dull eyes, too involved to care too much about the tiny bastard.

Before Naruto could say anything, even apologize- for walking in on them or for his own ignorance, he wasn't sure- Hinata spoke with a new reinvigorated voice. "It's over." She hissed between gritted teeth, her mouth relaxing only to let out a soft scream as the Raikage continued to fuck her doggy style on the small hospital bed. Naruto, standing there and doing nothing- not yelling, not trying to interfere, but not leaving- was annoying to her, and to the Raikage as well, Hinata assumed. "You made your choice! Get OUT!" She glared at him, but a little yip and mewl of sorts took over her vocal chords after that, as she was now reaching that climax. The Raikage, grunting, grabbed her ass harder as leverage and pounded into her with a strength that surprised Hinata every time they slept together.

She had enough dignity and awareness to tug off her wedding ring and throw it at Naruto, but before it could even land on the ground, she closed her eyes- they rolled back in her head- and arched her back as she came violently. It was so amazing, in fact, that she wasn't sure if Naruto left at the end of the spectacle or not. It didn't matter either way.

Thanks for reading please send me any ideas for more stories.


End file.
